Poder
by ViictoOriia Hyuga
Summary: Hinata y su mejor amiga Aika descubren algo de sus vidas, que las lleva aun colegio donde los estudiantes no son del todo normales encontrándose con cosas nuevas, por descubrir, enfrentándose a peligros inimaginables, y paulatinamente encontraran el amor en los chicos serios de la escuela, (GaaHina, SasuOc) ¡lean por favor!
1. Inicio

Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece si no Kishimoto, si me pertenecieran Hinata seria protagonista…espero que les guste está loca idea que anda rodando mi cabeza…

Advertencias:

Ooc, Crack, posible lemon, universo alterno.

Itachi no está muerto, ni el clan Uchiha, ni los padres de Naruto, posibles personajes inventados (aparte del principal), Ni Minato ni Fugaku son los padres biológicos de Naruto y Sasuke, mas adelante sabrán porque.

En esta historia habrá mucha interacción entre los personajes así que habrá muchos diálogos. Amor lento, (muy lento). Historia larga de unos 30 capítulos (tal vez mas).

Parejas principales:

GaaHina, SasuOc

Sin más por decir que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

00000

Capitulo 1

Inicio, ¿De dónde viene el poder?

_**El poder es lo más puro y codiciado que existe, pero **__**¿De dónde viene el poder?, los que se creen poderosos pueden decir que sus hijos lo heredaran, pero ¿realmente viene de ahí? Muchos dicen que el poder viene de uno mismo, tal vez para saberlo o siquiera entenderlo tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.**_

Era muy temprano aun pero no podía dormirse más, desde hace algunas noches la ojiperla tenía pesadillas. En un gran bosque con muchos lobos y animales, traía como una especie de traje muy peculiar, tenia dos espadas que brillaban repetidamente como si tuvieran rayos

− ¿Dónde estoy? –pensó vio a lo lejos la figura de siempre, una mujer por su manera de correr sin siquiera poder evitarlo la siguió−espera ¿Dónde estamos? –grito para su sorpresa era la primera vez que hablo sin su usual tartamudeo.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, se sentía con mucho miedo, ¿que era ese lugar? pero lo más importante ¿qué hacia ella ahí? seguía a una sombra con capa blanca parecía una mujer pero cuando por fin la alcanzaba y antes de descubrir su identidad despertaba toda sudada y con escalofríos ¿Qué significaban esos sueños?

Su mejor amiga Aika Terumi le decía que cuando alguien sueña en repetidas ocasiones con algo significaba que eso iba a ocurrir pero ¿eso podría ser verdad? Se sentía extraña después de tener esos sueños así que solo se levanto de su cama todavía era temprano y sentía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir ese día faltaban dos semana para el regreso a clases y todavía tenía muchas cosas que disfrutar.

Mientras se bañaba se permitió pensar en lo que haría, ese día iría a la feria con su mejor amiga se sentía nerviosa porque le gustaban los juegos mecánicos, todo lo contrario a ella que les tenía miedo, pero su amiga siempre la convencía de hacer esas cosas, desde que se habían vuelto amigas la animaba a no ser tan tímida y a sentirse mejor con ella misma, no la quería cambiar, ella la conocía y la ayudaba a sentirse cómoda en los peores lugares, siempre la ¡cuidaba!, cuando la molestaban en la en la escuela siempre daba la cara por ella y casi siempre tenía reportes por defenderla, pero a Aika parecía no importarle que la regañaran o la castigaran si con eso podía ayudarla, en definitiva ella era su mejor amiga.

00000

Se levanto alrededor de las 8 de la mañana todavía faltaban 2 horas para ir por Hinata a su casa y de ahí ir a la feria, estaba ansiosa le gustaban mucho el peligro, no sabía el porqué pero siempre le llamaba la atención subirse a los juegos más peligrosos pero se controlaba por Hinata, pues a ella le daban miedo, se metió a bañar, cuando salió se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa color roja de tirantes y enzima su característico suéter bastante abrigador ya que a pesar de ser enero todavía hacia bastante frio, se sentía cómoda con esa ropa no era de mostrar mucha piel al igual que su amiga, no por vergüenza tanto ella como Hinata tenían un buen cuerpo pero no quería llamar mucho la atención no era el tipo de chica que le gustara eso, había tenido malas experiencias de las personas que por accidente hayan visto su cuerpo, era demasiado voluptuoso para su agrado eso la ponía en problemas principalmente con hombres.

Salió de su casa después de desayunar y se despidió de su madre –en verdad la extraño−cavilo por lo bajo, en realidad se sentía vacía la casa desde que su hermana se había ido de internado a parís no sabía bien el porqué de su ida pero era algo extraño, también porque se había quedado en un curso de verano, sin darse cuenta ya estaba justo enfrente de la casa de la ojiperla así que atravesó el pequeño jardín y toco el timbre de la familia Hyuga, donde la pequeña castaña la atendió.

− Ohayou… oh Aika-chan eres tu ¿vienes por Hinata?−pregunto la castaña menor

− Ohayou Hanabi-chan si vine por ella podrías llamarla−

−claro iré por ella sayonara Aika-chan –despidió la ojiperla mientras se iba por las escaleras

−sayonara Hanabi-chan te veo después –despidió también la ojichocolate en ese momento iba pasando Hiashi Hyuga por la puerta y noto que estaba la chica

− Ohayou Aika –saludo el ojiperla –demo vienes por Hinata –

− Ohayou gozaimasu Hiashi-san –saludo ella mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –si vengo por ella para ir a la feria –

−bien espero que no regresen tan tarde y que se cuiden, recuerda que la ciudad es un poco peligrosa –pese al tono neutral que empleo el patriarca se pudo notar la preocupación por su hija mayor –no creo que tarde mucho en bajar –

−sí, no se preocupe regresaremos temprano –

En ese momento Hinata apareció detrás de su padre

−otto-san me re…retiro llegare temprano –

−si cuídate –se despidió el patriarca cerrado la puerta después que salió su hija

−bien Aika-chan vámonos –hablo la ojiperla con la castaña no tartamudeaba se conocían bien y la hacía sentirse cómoda el estar cerca de su amiga

−Hina… te pasa algo te noto extraña –dijo la castaña realmente preocupada –pareces como perdida, es porque Neji-kun se fue al internado donde estudia mi hermana ¿lo extrañas?–

−es que volví a soñar con eso –susurro por lo bajo pero aun así la castaña pudo oírlo –me asusta cada vez que lo sueño–

−mira no te preocupes puede no debe ser nada –hablo la castaña tranquilizando a su amiga –demo no debes pensar en ello, tal vez solo sueñas la escena de una película que viste y no lo recuerdas –

−puede ser –soltó la ojiperla no tan convencida

−bueno hay que apresúranos quiero subirme a los mejores juegos –la ojiperla trago esperaba que la castaña no escogiera los juegos más pesados todavía era joven "para morir"

00000

Iban caminando, extrañamente se había divertido Aika era considerada cuando se trataba de ella y no la hizo subirse si no quería, de repente paso algo insólito la fuente por la que pasaban salió el agua disparada y las empapo

−oh, no parecemos una sopa –manifestó la castaña realmente molesta –arruino mi ropa, mama me va a matar –

−tal vez se rompió la tubería –mitigo la ojiperla –demo no te preocupes te prestare algo de mi ropa para que te cambies en mi casa y no llegues mojada a la tuya y te resfríes−

−si después de todo somos de la misma talla –hablo mientras sentía como se congelaba por el frio que todavía había en el ambiente

00000

Cuando llegaron a casa su padre abrió y las vio mojadas alzo la ceja dudoso quería una explicación sobre ello

−konichiwa Hiashi-san –saludo la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia –demo discúlpenos por venir así es que pasábamos cerca de una fuente y esta exploto y nos salpico el agua creo que se rompió la tubería –

−otto-san vo…voy a subir con Aika-chan para que se ca…cambie para que no se resfrié –explico la ojiperla mientras subía por las escaleras y la castaña la seguía

−bien no se tarden mucho, no quiero que Aika se vaya muy tarde –dijo en tono serio el patriarca –Aika… –llamo para que se detuviera la chica –dile a tu madre que necesito que mañana temprano venga hablar de negocios dile que es urgente–

−claro Hiashi-san –hablo mientras seguía por su camino

−creo que esto va ser muy difícil de explicar –susurro por lo bajo el patriarca cuando ya se había ido la castaña

00000

La pelirroja se había levantado temprano tenía que ir a la casa Hyuga, era extraño que la llamara para hablar de negocios en su casa, normalmente siempre que la llamaba en su casa era para hablar de sus hijas tal vez era eso y por eso mismo le había dicho a Aika que era de negocios aunque fueran socios ellos solo hablaban de negocios en la oficina, cuando por fin salió y llego al recinto Hyuga espero hasta que le abrieron era un poco temprano así que la atendió una empleada de la servidumbre recordaba que Hiashi se quejaba de que sus hijas siempre abrían la puerta, decía que hacían competencias, a veces se preguntaba que si en realidad debía pagar un mayordomo si ellas lo hacían.

−Ohayou gozaimasu Terumi-sama –saludo la chica haciendo una marcada reverencia –Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho –

− Ohayou…si, puedes llevarme –

Cuando por fin había llegado Hiashi se encontraba leyendo unos papeles de su empresa, cuando se retiro la criada ella por fin hablo

− ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar Hiashi? –Pregunto la pelirroja –nunca me dices que venga a tu casa, a menos que sea de las chicas –

−Amane relájate es solo que es algo delicado –hablo el Hyuga –por favor toma asiento−

− ¿paso algo con mi hija? –Pregunto en tono preocupado la pelirroja mientras se sentaba– ¿es demasiado grave?−

−no demasiado, es solo que ya hubo manifestación de sus poderes –dijo el ojiperla sorprendiendo a la mujer–ella no se dio cuenta pues dice que ayer paso por una fuente y que de repente se rompió una tubería me temo que el agua actúa extraño en su presencia –

−no creí que fuera tan pronto a Mei se le manifestaron apenas hace tres años y ella es mucho mayor que Aika –

−puede ser porque ella es hija de alguien mucho más poderoso –explico el Hyuga –creo que deberíamos decirles a las tres de su origen, demo he notado que los animales se le acercan demasiado a Hinata y a Hanabi y me preocupa si eso acurre cuando yo no este se asustaran creo que es el momento preciso –

−lo sé pero me preocupa como puedan reaccionar no quiero que nos tomen por locos–hablo la pelirroja en tono preocupado−demo se que lo entenderán hablaremos con ellas esta noche después de la cena ¿te parece si cenamos aquí? –

−sí, está bien solo relájate y me parece que deberías hablar con Mei y decirle que sería bueno que hable con los directivos de su escuela, demo creo que sería lo correcto que las tres se vayan a estudiar allá para que manejen mejor sus poderes −

−creo que si sería lo mejor, pero voy a extrañar a mi pequeña –dijo en tono lastimero la ojichocolate –bueno que te parece si nos vamos juntos a la compañía, demo puedo dejar mi auto en tu garaje –

−claro, deja dejo dicho a mis hijas que salí temprano para que no me esperen a desayunar –

−hai –

Después de que ambos se fueron rumbo al trabajo, cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos, ¿cómo le iba a decir a sus hijas de sus poderes y de quien eran hijas? estaban preocupados por sus reacciones esperaban que todo saliera bien.

00000

Tenía solo dos semanas más para disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad al estar en su casa descansando.

−TEME−grito un rubio que aventaba piedras a su ventana

−tranquilidad si claro−pensó el azabache levantándose −cállate dobe es muy temprano para que molestes−

−oye teme ven baja, salgamos con Gaara, Shikamaru y Choji−

−no−

−teme, teme, teme, por favor−rogo el rubio gritando

−hmp−bajo vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca−ya cállate dobe−

−bien vamos a jugar un partido de futbol dattebayo −vio a todos en un auto llevados por el padre adoptivo del rubio, a pesar de que Minato no era su padre se parecían mucho al grado que incluso se puede pensar que si podría ser su padre biológico

−Hola Sasuke−saludo el rubio mayor

−hmp−dijo y hizo una pequeña reverencia

−vamos teme no seas amargado−grito el rubio

−tsk−gruño no sabía cómo podía ser posible que él fuera su mejor amigo

−Ohayou Sasuke−saludaron Shikamaru y Gaara al unisonó en tono aburrido y serio respectivamente

−um Ho…hola−saludo Choji quien comía como si no hubiera un mañana una bolsa de frituras

Cuando llegaron al campo de futbol todos bajaron del auto después de despedirse del rubio mayor quien prometió recogerlos después.

…

−no están emocionados volveremos pronto a la escuela dattebayo−grito el rubio después del partido

−no, es problemático−dijo en tono perezoso el pelinegro−no podre dormir hasta tarde−agrego

−no, no puedo comer igual cuando estoy en la escuela−agrego el chico de "Huesos anchos"

−dobe porque estarías emocionado si siempre repruebas, eso solo prueba lo idiota y distraído que eres−

−no es verdad teme, oh mira una hormiga…−dijo distraído de su anterior reclamo

−lo dicho−soltó el pelinegro

−Naruto, porque estas emocionado− pregunto en tono serio el pelirrojo

− ah es que tengo nuevas técnicas− dijo

−yo la verdad no quiero ver a mi club de fans− dijo el pelinegro todo el mundo sabía que él no le gustaba de que lo siguieran a todos lados−son molestias−

−hay teme eres tan amargado yo sería muy feliz si Sakura-chan me siguiera dattebayo−

−es que yo no soy un idiota−

−tú eres un teme−

−usurantonkachi−

−teme−

−dobe−

−teme−

−dobe−

−teme−

−dobe−

−ya basta problemáticos−dijo en tono perezoso el pelinegro conocía bien a sus amigos y si alguien no los detenía no terminarían nunca con su absurda pelea.

Se conocían desde niños a pesar de que no estuvieron en el mismo colegio hasta que entraron a ese instituto.

A sus escasos 16 años sabían todo de ellos eran casi hermanos, se habían apoyado en las buenas y en las malas incluso cuando sus progenitores no estaban orgullosos de ellos, al azabache dejo de importarle con el tiempo que su padre nunca iba a sentirse lo verdaderamente orgulloso de él, que siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermano Itachi y que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Naruto por otro lado había demostrado lo mucho que valía, que a pesar de ser un poco despistado, impulsivo, ruidoso y a veces un poco bobo era un digno heredero de su imperio.

Lo que no sabían es que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar y que tal vez al gran Sasuke Uchiha ya no le moleste tanto ir al colegio.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho, se que tal vez no llame mucho la atención ahora pero se ira mejorando con el pasar de los capítulos, pero espero que puedan leerla es buena (a mi sincera opinión) los capítulos se irán publicando poco a poco, el próximo sábado publicare el siguiente así que espero que lo sigan.

Y recuerden reviews=:) =a mas capítulos


	2. Sorpresa

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son míos, todo porque Kishimoto-sensei no me los quiere vender…

Lamento subirlo hasta ahora pero formatee mi computadora y me tarde bastante en volver a poner todo en orden…

Disfruten de la lectura…

* * *

00000

Capitulo 2

Sorpresa, la verdad detrás de lo no dicho

El silencio en el comedor era sepulcral solo se podía escuchar el constante choque de los palillos al comer, todo era muy extraño la ojiperla todavía no entendía porque habían invitado a cenar a la familia Terumi solo iban cuando algo malo les iba a suceder a ellas, ¿se habrán enterado de la falsificación de calificaciones de Hanabi-chan? ¿O de cuando se fueron de pinta? ¿O de la pelea de Aika con Tayuyá?, Oh está bien había quedado claro que no deberían portarse mal pero a veces era inevitable, aunque siempre las castañas eran las que arrastraban a los problemas a la peliazul, esperaban que no la castigaran de por vida todavía no conocían el mundo.

−bien chicas tenemos algo que contarles−el ojiperla por fin hablo las chicas tragaron, si Hiashi era el que hablara primero era por algo grave eso no señalaba nada bueno−es algo serio pero no es nada malo−las chicas suspiraron sin proponérselo no las iban a castigar ¿Verdad?

−bueno debemos contarles quiénes son sus padres−la pelirroja suspiro esto sería algo difícil−Hiashi les contara quien es la madre de Hinata y Hanabi y yo te contare quien es tu padre−explico la pelirroja a su hija y después vio como los ojos de las chicas se habrían como platos después de que siempre pedían contar sobre sus progenitores por fin les dirían quien eran, eso sí que era extraño ¿Por qué ahora?

− ¿porque? – pregunto la castaña se le hacía raro su madre se molestaba cada vez que lo preguntaba, ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

−porque es el momento−respondió la pelirroja –Hiashi empieza por favor−

−bien cuando aun no nacían nosotros estudiábamos en la universidad de Konoha−explico Hiashi−era muy difícil algunas clases, como saben nosotros éramos vecinos cuando jóvenes y vivimos los cuatro en lo que duro la universidad por eso nos conocíamos, Amane y yo estudiábamos administración mientras que mi hermano Hizashi y Hikari la madre de Neji estudiaron diseño, pero alguien se mudo justo enfrente de nuestra casa eran un poco extraños−anticipo Hiashi y en ese momento inicio la narrativa sobre los hechos pasados

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde de otoño, pronto terminarían las clases y ellos se sentían muy bien después de tanto por fin terminarían la universidad y podrían trabajar. La pelirroja se sentía demasiado bien era un hermoso día y esperaba que sus amigos la acompañaran por su pequeña hija Mei que estaba en la escuela, después de algún tiempo pudo superar que el hombre del que se había enamorado no era precisamente lo que aparentaba, pensó que se casarían que vivirían felices por siempre, fue duro pero entendió que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, todo termino en un fracaso, el guardaba muchos secretos, era un hombre de mundo, 10 años mayor que ella, los engaños y las infidelidades fueron demasiadas para la chica, cuando por fin lo enfrento, el sin mucho remordimiento dijo que no tenia porque soportar nada de ella que había muchas chicas que no pedían mucho se fue y no volvió, dos semanas después descubrió que estaba embarazada y el ya se había ido, ella se había embarazado hace casi diez años, Hikari su mejor amiga la había ayudado para que pudiera seguir estudiando al salir de secundaria ella tenía 15 cuando se embarazo fue difícil pero la ayuda de los gemelos Hyuga sus mejores amigos también la ayudaron se habían ido a vivir a una pequeña casa los cuatro y la ayudaban en lo que podían.

Hiashi ya tenía las bases para su empresa y ella se había convertido en socia al dar gran parte de la herencia que le había dejado su madre pero había sido de gran ayuda.

−Amane todavía falta para que vayas por Mei a la escuela ¿qué haces afuera?−pregunto la castaña estaban en el pequeño jardín de la casa

− solo pienso Hikari−

− ¿otra vez sobre ese patán? –pregunto en tono de reproche la ojiperla− ¿Cómo dices que se llama? −

−Hefesto, no pensaba en el si no en mi, fui un poco tonta con el –dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja se sentía como idiota por a ver caído en las garras de él

−eso no importa ya−resto importancia la castaña era una prima lejana de los Hyugas pero no tenía la habitual seriedad de ellos−pero la verdad nunca te he preguntado por qué el nombre extraño−

−era griego−

−bueno, lo bueno es que Mei es una viva imagen de ti, bueno exceptuando por los ojos−

−oye creo que se están mudando justo enfrente−puntualizo la pelirroja era muy extraño, pero se mudaban a una casa que parecía una mansión la suma para la venta era muy costosa ningún chico joven podría pagar una cantidad así

− ¿Qué sucede chicas? –pregunto Hizashi las chicas parecían muy sorprendidas

−se están mudando a la casa de enfrente−respondió la ojiperla –pero miren son muy jóvenes−dijo viendo fijamente a 3 jóvenes una chica y dos chicos, la chica era peli azulada con ojos de un extraño lila otro era castaño con ojos también lilas y el ultimo era castaño con ojos azul parecían unos zafiros era en verdad muy guapo−creo que deberíamos ir saludarlos−

− ¿a quién?−hablo Hiashi desde atrás sorprendiendo a los otros tres

−a los nuevos vecinos−hablo el gemelo del Hyuga en tono serio

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

−al principio todo pareció normal entre nosotros nos reuníamos de vez en cuando con ellos pero pronto Hikari empezó a salir con unos de los chicos –explico la pelirroja –ellos eran muy diferentes y parecía que escondían algo –

−pero poco después Hikari salió embarazada y él le dijo que la amaba pero aun así nosotros teníamos nuestras dudas –dijo en tono serio el Hyuga –yo empecé a salir un año después con la chica se parecía mucho a ti Hinata, Neji tenía apenas 7 meses, cuando comenzamos a salir–hablo en tono nostálgico

−un mes después, ella se embarazo y te tuvieron a ti Hinata, yo empecé a tener un amorío con el otro chico pero antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada él se fue con el otro −hablo la pelirroja en tono triste –Hikari y yo estábamos destrozadas poco después Hizashi y Hikari se casaron convirtiendo a Neji en hijo de él −

−yo aunque estaba en Kioto con la chica no sabía de tu existencia Aika, cuando Hinata cumplió 4 años ella volvió a quedar embarazada de Hanabi –hablo pese al tono serio se pudo notar que le dolía hablar de ello –cuando por fin te tuvo desapareció, si bien ella nunca acepto casarse conmigo alegando que no quería casarse solo por haber quedado embarazada, después de eso nosotros volvimos por la muerte de los padres de Neji y me entere de tu nacimiento Aika −

− ¿así que Neji no es nuestro primo? –pregunto escandalizada la Hyuga menor

−sí lo es, demo no por parte mía–hablo nuevamente el patriarca –su madre era hermana del padre de Neji así que si son primos de todas formas −

−a todo esto no nos han dicho los nombres de nuestros padres –dijo la castaña

−bueno a eso íbamos –respondió la pelirroja –luego nos enteramos que los nombres que usaban eran falsos –

− ¿nunca han escuchado hablar de los dioses del Olimpo?−pregunto el patriarca en tono serio

−Hai/ha…hai−dijeron las tres confundidas ¿a qué venía eso?

−se que suena loco pues esas historias más parecen leyendas, pero en realidad son historias verdaderas les contare por sabemos que estos dioses si son reales−hablo la Terumi mayor esperando la reacción y continuo con el relato que se llevaba acabo

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día como cualquier , sus hijos estaban todos en la escuela y ellos resolvían algunos asuntos del trabajo que tenían, de repente y sin esperarlo tocaron a la puerta y la pelirroja decidió ir a abrir encontrándose de lleno con padre de su hija Mei, el padre de Neji y la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja claramente sorprendida de la presencia de ellos

−debemos hablar, puedes hablarle a Hiashi−hablo la peliazul

−claro pasen –

Cuando todos estaban en el comedor pudieron notar el nerviosismo de los chicos pero eso cambiaba todo lo que había pasado.

−bueno Amane te preguntaras como es que conocemos a Hefesto –puntualizo la peliazul –nosotros nos mudamos enfrente de su casa para conocer a Mei –dijo dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja

−se que saben que por los nombres que nos presentamos eran falsos−expreso con una pequeña mueca el chico con ojos lilas

−si –hablo en tono cortante el Hyuga

−bueno para empezar creo que deberían saber sus nombres –dijo el pelinegro padre de Mei –mi nombre si es Hefesto –

−el mío es Artemisa –dijo la chica –y el de mi hermano es Apolo el otro chico con que saliste Amane se llama Poseidón –hablo dejando sorprendidos a ambos –creo que con ese nombre ya saben que somos nosotros, somos dioses –

− ¿porque deberíamos de creerles? –escupió la pelirroja realmente molesta de que les quisieran tomar el pelo

−porque les mostraremos algunos de nuestros poderes –hablo tranquila la peliazul –yo soy Artemisa diosa virgen de la caza, de la luna, la virginidad, el parto, el tiro con arco y todos los animales. –hablo mostrando un arco en su mano hecho por una luz blanca dejándolos sorprendidos

−yo soy Hefesto dios del fuego –hablo el padre de Mei mostrando una pequeña llama en su mano

−yo soy Apolo Dios de la luz, el sol, el conocimiento, la música, la poesía, la profecía y el tiro con arco. –dijo también mostrando un arco igual que su hermana pero este parecía hecho de fuego−creo que debo decir que sabemos lo que paso con Hikari y Hizashi en verdad lo siento−

−como pudieron notar no mentimos−hablo la peliazul−demo al haber tenido hijo con mortales eso solo convierte a nuestros hijos en semidioses así no pueden entrar al Olimpo, al ser semidioses ellos si pueden morir por eso venimos a decirle que antes de que se empiecen a presentar los poderes que tendrán los chicos deben saber que ellos deben mejorarlos y por eso hay una escuela de semidioses−

− ¿eso quieres decir que nos los quitaran?−hablo escandalizada la pelirroja y abrazando una fotografía con los chicos, sin notar que había alguien más en esa foto que nadie sabía de su existencia

−no, ellos podrán venir cuando se les plazca pero solo deben estudiar en la escuela de semidioses es como un internado−respondió la peli azulada en tono tranquilizador−pero solo podrán asistir hasta que se presente sus poderes−

−entiendo− hablo por fin Hiashi− ¿pero qué clase de poderes?−

−depende de quién sean hijos pero los tendrán− respondió el dios del fuego

− ¿así que Mei tendrá poderes relacionados al fuego?−pregunto la pelirroja

−sí, puede que pueda manejarlo a crear otro poder totalmente distinto al mío usando fuego−respondió Hefesto

Se despidieron aun en estado de shock

−cuida a mi hijo−hablo el dios del sol sorprendiendo al castaño−se que tu podrás hacer que entienda que yo no pude hacer nada para que su madre se quedara con el más tiempo−

−hmp−respondió el castaño sorprendido−lo hare él se merece una vida lo más normal posible, le explicare sobre sus poderes cuando llegue el momento−

−gracias−agradeció−se que él será un chico muy fuerte−

− ¿Hiashi?, cuida a mis bebes hazlas fuertes−

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

−esto suena loco –puntualizo la castaña menor−lo siento, demo esto me parece más una broma−

−demo es verdad, al no estar ustedes cerca no los pudieron ver y por eso ellos tampoco se enteraron de la existencia de Aika, se fueron, al ser dioses tenían que volver al Olimpo y ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros –hablo la pelirroja un poco más tranquila

− bueno suponiendo que sea verdad ¿entonces Poseidón no sabe que existo? –pregunto la castaña

−no, demo eso te debe preocupar –respondió la pelirroja –cuando lo conozcas se lo dirás y el te aceptara te lo prometo, el no es malo –

−pero si es verdad lo que dicen yo no he sentido nada raro no he sentido mis poderes –hablo preocupada la castaña

−pero ya se presentaron ayer en la fuente –dijo su madre

−por eso se rompió la tubería –dijo recordando el acontecimiento con la ojiperla

−de…demo pe… pero nosotras –dijo la ojiperla por fin después de haber procesado la información

−el tiro con arco se les da muy bien a ambas además son buenas con los animales sobre todo de noche, yo quería hacerlas fuertes para que su madre estuviera orgullosa demo me equivoque mucho –rememoro el ojiperla había sido mal padre por un tiempo–a Mei se le presentaron hace tres años y a Neji hace un año, ellos ya lo saben se irán en cuanto inicie el año escolar a su escuela, ya están listas –

−hai/ha…hai –hablaron las tres intentando sonar convencidas pero aun tenían muchas dudas podría ser todo una broma, pero les costaba creer en la veracidad de los hechos planteados esa noche.

00000

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron de su origen a Hinata todo le parecía irreal al empezar a entrenar con Aika y Hanabi se dio cuenta que Hanabi era mejor con el arco casi a los dos días, la pequeña Hyuga ya podía crear un arco con su fuerza interna y por el contrario ella solo había mejorado en puntería, para Aika también había sido difícil el entrenamiento, cada vez que intentaba controlar el agua rompía las tuberías lo que ocasionaba un poco de inundaciones en su casa pero descubrieron que dependiendo de su estado de ánimo mejoraba o empeoraba su control con el agua pero les costó varias reparaciones.

−todo esto me parece irreal−hablo castaña después de un merecido descanso, estaba acostada recuperando el aliento después de un extenuante entrenamiento con la ojiperla−me parece un sueño−

−ahora entiendo porque las pesadillas en los bosques−inquirió la ojiperla−demo al ser hija de Artemisa la diosa de los animales y la luna y no sé qué tantas cosas más es algo notorio que ella se la pasa en los bosques ¿no?−

−por supuesto, en una semana inician las clases en la escuela de semidioses me siento nerviosa –

− ¿Por qué? –

−bueno he investigado y aparte ayer pude hablar con Mei y me conto que los dioses no solo han tenido más amoríos, con diferentes mortales lo que me lleva a pensar que en realidad puede que tenga más hermanos –dijo tomando una postura seria

− ¿entonces es posible que haya más semidioses con nuestros mismos poderes? –

−hai, pero lo que me preocupa es como lo tome Poseidón al no saber de mi existencia−

−no creo que lo tome mal aun que él no lo sepa tu eres muy fuerte estoy segura que le agradara tener una hija como tu –

−arigato Hina−

−de nada, demo creo que debemos entrenar quiero presentarme a mi madre como una verdadera guerrera –

−te aseguro que lo lograras –motivo después de levantarse y volver aponer en posición para seguir con el entrenamiento

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ahora cabe decir que los dioses del Olimpo tampoco son míos solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…el miércoles para compensar la demora subiré el otro capítulo…

¿Reviews?


	3. Miedo

Disclaimer: Ohayou soy Hina… los personajes de Na…Naruto-kun no son de ViictoOriia si fueran de ella yo bueno yo (jugando con sus dedos) estaría ena…enamorada de Gaa…Gaara-kun, todos los personajes incluyéndome son de Kishimoto-sama

Yo: gracias Hina disculpen la demora sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo…

* * *

00000

Capitulo 3

Miedo, entrando al instituto

_Dos semanas después…_

Todavía era temprano pero ya no pudo dormir mas, tanto ella como las Hyugas estaban demasiado ansiosas, cada una en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron a la parada del autobús el silencio era sepulcral ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante su hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionarían las Hyugas ante su primo? Si bien sabían que tenían poderes como ellas pero les había dolido a todas que ellos no se los contaran.

Las tres chicas llevaban una falda azul oscuro dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y mayas blancas con una camiseta blanca y un suéter del mismo color que la falda pero por obvias razones las mayores tenían el suéter dos tallas más grande que ellas , las mayores tenían una cinta roja en el brazo derecho y la pequeña Hyuga una azul cielo la ojiperla llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo como cascada hasta media espalda, su flequillo y dos mechones más cortos que su caballo enmarcando su cara, la castaña llevaba una coleta alta con un flequillo de lado casi cayendo sobre su ojo derecho la pequeña Hyuga tenía el cabello igual que su hermana pero sin el fleco y los mechones, de pronto la castaña noto como la peliazul empezaba a temblar era casi imperceptible pero ella que la conocía bien pudo notarlo…

−calma –se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros reconfortándola –sé que es un poco apresurado pues no tiene mucho que nos enteramos pero pienso que pronto nos adaptaremos –tranquilizo en tono bajo para que nadie la pudiera escuchar más que las Hyugas

−si, onne-san no debes preocuparte yo estaré ahí y Aika-chan –tranquilo la ojiperla menor

− Lo sé de…demo me siento ner… nerviosa –hablo la ojiperla por lo bajo pero en ese momento llego un autobús amarillo con tonos azules a los costados era extraño porque normalmente los autobuses tenia las franjas rojas la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un conductor bonachón de cabello negro y a un tipo con peinado de hongo y cejas pobladas

−ustedes son las chicas Hyuga, y la chica Terumi –hablo el de cejas pobladas en tono entusiasmado

−hai/ha…hai –dijeron las tres unisonó

−bien siendo así supongo que ya saben que son –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las chicas –bien suban –después de unos momentos pasaron y lograron notar que antes de pasar a los asientos había un arco de color plateado con una pantalla (es parecido a lo que usan en los aeropuertos) –bien pasen por ahí –dijo señalando el arco −una por una esto se usa para saber de quién son hijas –paso primero la castaña menor y vieron como en la pantalla aprecia un arco con su flecha –oh eres hija de artemisa, sigues tu –dijo y la ojiperla mayor paso también mostrando un arco al igual que su hermana , cuando que el turno de la castaña apareció un tridente mostrando que era hija de Poseidón – ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser Poseidón no tiene semidioses esta cosa debe estar mal, bueno tomen asiento hablaremos de esto llegando a la escuela –dijo

−eso fue extraño –hablo sorprendida la ojiperla menor

−sí, pero no debo preocuparme hablare con ellos cuando lleguemos a la escuela−

00000

Para él, el hecho de que entraran a la escuela 3 chicas nuevas significaba mas fans a su club lo cual le molestaba, solo con una mirada y ellas terminarían a sus pies vio como se acercaban lamentablemente todavía no llegaba el dobe, no había nadie a su lado si se sentaban las correría pero noto como la castaña lo miraba y luego noto como levantando los hombres como restándoles importancia a él, eso lo sintió como una ofensa, el no era cualquier hombre él era un Uchiha ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?, pero noto como se sentaban justo atrás de su asiento y la pequeña se sentaba entre las mayores a pesar de que el asiento era solo para dos cabían muy bien.

−hmp –gruño−donde está el dobe cuando lo necesitas−recordó la mirada de la castaña – ¿esa chica? Tal vez no me vio bien−pensó realmente convencido

00000

Vio como pasaba la ojiperla, y la castaña sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver la mirada de la ojiperla, ella solo se sonrojo pero lo noto, que era lo que sentía él no era del tipo de chicos que se interesaran en esos momentos por las chicas, hace un tiempo atrás él solo deseaba mostrar su fuerza para validar su existencia, pues él era el tipo de chico que buscaba conflictos con todos hasta que se enfrento con el ahora el semidios de Zeus Naruto Namizake mostrándole que él no era el único rechazado por su padre biológico, aunque eventualmente Naruto fue aceptado por su padre a él le costaba todavía llevarse bien con su padre pues lo consideraba un monstruo pues fue el primero de sus hermanos que no mostro los poderes provenientes del aire pues el tenia un demonio dentro que con el paso del tiempo aprendió a controlar al igual que su ahora amigo Naruto, a pesar de que su padre era mortal, su padre lo consideraba una amenaza por tener un demonio dentro, él era un empresario muy importante en el mundo de los mortales.

Así que normalmente lo tenía en internados para chicos problemas pues era la única manera de calmar a su demonio dentro buscando peleas. Cuando aprendió a controlar al Shukaku el demonio de la arena pudo exteriorizarlo y el convertido en un pequeño mapache para estar fuera, podría el aun así mostrar sus poderes y controlar la arena, pero no lo sacaba más que cuando estaba en su habitación pues el pequeño mapache le gustaba hacer desorden.

−**mira ahí viene el chico Kyubi** –

−_ya lo vi_ –

− Ohayou Gaara dattebayo –

− Ohayou Naruto –hablo el pelirrojo con tono serio

−hay nuevas estudiantes –

−hai–

−guau en verdad son lindas pero no tanto como Sakura-chan –alabo el rubio a la pelirosa sin siquiera notar que esas chicas las había conocido desde hace tiempo –el cejotas todavía no viene –

−el ya está en la escuela se quedo para el curso que hay en temporada de invierno–

−hay que aburrido, demo siempre quiere demostrar su fuerza yo no vendría a la escuela en verano dattebayo –hablo el ojiazul –pero creo que no es el único también Neji –dijo ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo

− tal vez tenga que ver que son un año mayores que nosotros y estarán en un grado avanzado –hablo el pelirrojo

− sí pero no creo se diferencie tanto dattebayo−concluyo el rubio –bueno me voy con el teme nos vemos al rato−

00000

Miraban por la ventana maravilladas, notaron como llegaban y pasaban por una montaña al punto de llegar al cielo, vieron como el autobús pasaban por las nubes y luego se detenían en una puerta dorada esperando a que se abriera, cuando por fin se abrió entraron y todos bajaron del autobús al llegar notaron que los esperaban una mujer rubia con mucha pechonalidad, un peli plateado con cubre bocas de color negro, una chica con el cabello negro con ojos rojos y un castaño que estaba fumando.

−bienvenidos chicos a la escuela de semidioses –hablo la rubia –yo soy Tsunade Senju semidiosa y guardiana de Asclepio Dios de la medicina y su directora–hablo viendo las caras de extrañeza de los estudiantes ¿porque se presentaba?– bueno digo todo esto porque hay nuevos estudiantes–dijo en tono firme logrando asustar a los chicos–los guardianes funcionan así, cada uno de los dioses tiene un guardián o mas dependiendo del número de semidioses que hay de dicho dios, los guardianes son semidioses también y ayudan a los semidioses más jóvenes a controlar su poderes –continuo con su monologo–hay unos dioses que no tiene guardián dado que puede que no hayan tenido hijos antes que ustedes pero de todas maneras se les asignara uno poderoso, para que los ayuden con sus poderes también serán sus maestros en las clases–reitero –bien retírense a sus salones dependiendo del color de la cinta que tienen en su brazo derecho es la edad que tienen por lo mismo estarán con los de su misma edad –hablo y espero a que todos entraran a su salones, encima de las puertas estaba el color que les correspondía.

Las Hyugas se emocionaron observando a los lejos su primo que tenía una cinta de color verde lo que lo acreditaba como chico de cuarto, ella pertenecían a tercero, mientras Hanabi pertenecía a primero.

00000

Caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando una maleta, su hermana la había acompañada hasta el edificio para que no se perdiera, pero no quiso depender de ella así que le dijo que estaba bien que la dejara ahí, pero aun con el mapa en la mano, veía todos los dormitorios iguales, ella nunca se perdía y ahora estaba más que perdida arrugo el papel frustrada y lo lanzo sin fijarse que le dio a alguien.

– ¿oye que te pasa? ¿Te hice algo acaso? –dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza

–ah, como si te hubiera pegado tan duro–soltó indignada

−normalmente pides disculpas cuando te equivocas no molestas mas–soltó molesto el chico que tenía una inusual bufanda en color azul

−bueno lo siento es que busco mi dormitorio–

– ¿eres nueva? –pregunto

−creo que es algo obvio–dijo asiendo énfasis en la maleta ya que había notado que no muchos la llevaban en la entrada

−bien, pues no creo que encuentres nada en el dormitorio de los chicos–dijo mirando a la chica que ponía un pequeño sonrojo por la información–si quieres te llevo–

−arigato–aunque no le agrado mucho el chico tenia modales después de todo

−me llamo Konohamaru Saratobi–

−soy Hanabi Hyuga–

−oh eres algo del genio Hyuga–

–hai, es mi primo ¿lo conoces? –

–bueno todo el mundo hablo de él, cuando llego aprendió casi al instante su papel como semidios, aunque después de la paliza que le dio mi hermano se le bajaron los aires de grandeza–

–ja, no lo creo pienso que tal vez Neji-niisan estaba cansado a no quería hacer quedar mal a tu hermano–soltó segura y orgullosa de su niisan

−no, si vieras a mi hermano estoy seguro que no pensarías así–

−si es igual que tú, no quiero conocerlo–

−ah eso dolió, ah por cierto ya comenzamos a caminar y no me has dicho cuál es tu habitación–

−es la 118–

–oh ahí duerme una amiga Moiji tal vez se hagan buenas amigas–

−si es como tú lo dudo–

–creo que te gusta insultarme–

−creo que es divertido–dijo en aire juguetón nunca se había relajado con nadie así de sencillo, solo con Aika y eso que cuando la conoció pensó que sería una niña mimada

–bien, llegamos nos vemos después Hanabi–

Hablo y antes de que la pequeña ojiperla pudiera mediar palabra ya se había desvanecido

−qué extraño–califico al sujeto antes de meter la llave y entrar a su nueva habitación

00000

Estaban en la primera clase de deportes después de acomodar sus cosas por suerte les había tocado en la misma habitación lo que las relajaba, las chicas estaban más que asustadas, aunque a la castaña apenas si se le notaba a la ojiperla parecía que temblaba como papel además de estar como uno de lo pálida que estaba, la mujer de extraño pelo emanaba una aire de superioridad y miedo lo que no las tenía del todo tranquilas

−bien alumnos del demonio−grito Anko−ya que el fastidioso de Gai no vino yo quiero ver cómo van en combate cuerpo a cuerpo formen parejas con la persona más cercana a ustedes−

Al Uchiha le había tocado con la castaña pero para su asombro había intercambiado equipos con la pelirroja para que a ella le tocara con la Hyuga ni se había dignado a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo lo que la calificaba como una chica rara

Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y se había quitado los lentes

−Sasuke-kun empecemos ¿sí?−dijo con aire muy meloso mientras otras chicas la miraban con molestia

−hmp−de un movimiento rápido la chica ya estaba en el suelo y él ni siquiera la había dejado respirar, cuando Anko lo miro ya que se iba a las bancas a sentarse el no iba a dar espectáculos, aunque la sensei quiso replicar, con la mirada que le lanzo el azabache decidió guardar silencio y mirar cómo se desenvolvían los demás

El chico miro detenidamente a la castaña ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ni siquiera se dignara a dirigirle la palabra? pero se veía que era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, se notaba que no lastimaría a su amiga pues la chica antes de rosarla movía el brazo para no darle se veía que no estaban peleando de verdad ninguna de las dos porque no parecían ni cansadas y ambas no se golpeaban, lo que con las otras chicas era obvio que ya estaban agotadas pues con unos cuantos golpes ya todos estaban en la banca sentados observando, ellas inmersas en sus golpes precisos, y algunos no tanto ya que se notaba que no eran expertas

Las chicas siguieron en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que ya todos las observaban eras las nuevas y nadie había llamado tanto la atención, vieron que se le empezaban a marcas las venas a la ojiperla lo cual resulto difícil de ver, sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápido y la sensei noto que comenzaba a usar chakra tal vez la chica no se daba cuenta pero podría lastimar a la chica, la otra apenas podía esquivar los golpes, por sus movimientos notaron que le dio en un punto de chakra pues movía con dificultad el brazo izquierdo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña y a nadie le pareció que estuviera en ventaja para nada

De la nada la castaña evitaba cada golpe con un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos evitando así que la chica si quiera la rosara ambas estaban subiendo de nivel lo que la sensei noto que era su señal para intervenir pero antes de siquiera acercarse, la ojiperla le dio en el estomago la castaña lo que la llevo varios metros lejos de la chica, después de correr a toda velocidad la castaña le dio un golpe que era obvio no tenia chakra y era leve, y le dio en la pierna dando una patada tirando a la ojiperla luego ella estando parada ayudo a la ojiperla a levantarse lo cual sorprendió a todos ninguna de las dos parecía lastimada e incluso parecía que ambas hacían eso seguido, y no estaba muy alejados de la realidad

Se fueron sin mediar palabra con nadie, a sentarse sin percatarse que había dado todo un espectáculo que dejo a más de uno con la boca ligeramente abierta, la ojiperla se sonrojo pero ayudo a curar las heridas de su amiga con un ungüento que saco de entre sus cosas y se lo tendió a la castaña, la chica solo sonrió y acepto el bote poniéndoselo en un raspón en su muñeca izquierda y poniéndolo justo donde la ojiperla había cerrado su punto de chakra

−Anko puedo hablar contigo−dijo una voz desde atrás−dime que lo que acabo de ver no fue una demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de las nuevas−

−no creí que fueran tan buenas en ello−

−es algo obvio la ojiperla es una Hyuga pero su personalidad no es de ese calibre, creo que solo siente confianza con la chica con la que peleo−

−se que eres su guardiana pero ¿habías visto alguna vez que ella peleara así? –

−sabia que ella entrenaba Karate y otras artes marciales pero la castaña no lo hacia lo cual me tiene preocupada, ya que no sé ni siquiera de que semidios es y eso no es bueno−

−cuando te presentaras ante las Hyugas−

−ellas ya me conocen pero no saben que yo soy una guardiana−

−se los dirás pronto−

−si−

−bueno déjame con el grupo me voy nos vemos Kurenai−despidió regresando

−claro−hablo y desapareció en una nube de hojas sin que los demás semidioses las notasen después de todo no era el tiempo para que las Hyugas la conocieran como su guardiana

00000

Las chicas estaban agotadas después de todo no pensaron que sería sencillo aprender a ser semidiosas pero estaban cansadas, se sentaron en un asiento cerca de la ventana, la castaña se sentó en a la ventana mientras la ojiperla se sentaba del lado del pasillo

−Ohayou soy Kiba Inuzuka son muy buenas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo−dijo hablando con las chicas nuevas ellas lo miraron interesadas no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, (si claro, algo ingenuas las señoritas)

−Aika Terumi−dijo sin importancia la castaña

−Ohayou… Hi…Hinata Hy…Hyuga−saludo la chica roja y jugando con sus dedos

−oh, eres muy tímida verdad−dijo acercándose un poco de mas lo que provoco que la castaña lo mirara mal ya que la ojiperla se puso más roja por la cercanía del chico

−Kiba la incomodas−dijo otra voz un chico que se acomodo los lentes el sí que había notado la mirada de la castaña ya después se encargaría de informárselo a su amigo-cuñado−Shino Aburame−

−Yo soy Ino Yamanaka−grito una voz demasiado escandalosa para el gusto de la castaña en realidad amaba los silencios

−cállate cerda, soy Haruno Sakura−saludo una chica con inusual cabello rosa

−nadie pidió tu opinión frente de marquesina−

De la nada comenzaron a discutir, la ojiperla no le gustaba la atención que agradeció mentalmente que ellas la comenzaran a opacar

−siempre son así no les hagan caso−dijo el chico con inusual marcas en las mejillas

−quítate cara de perro−dijo asiendo a un lado al chico que solo gruño la pelirroja era una molestia−soy Karin Usumaki y les hago una advertencia no se acerquen a Sasuke Uchiha es mío−dijo todos los chicos se quedaron callados ahí iba otra amenaza de la chica, el azabache ni siquiera le interesaba, Karin alejaba a sus locas fans solo había unas cuantas que se les enfrentaban entre ellas la rubia y la pelirosa

La castaña la miraba desafiante no le importaba el chico pero no le gustaba la actitud que tenia la chica, si osaba molestar o tocar a la ojiperla se ganaba una enemiga de por vida− ¿quién es Sasuke Uchiha?−pregunto curiosa todos se quedaron aun mas callados, todos incluso cuando llegas te das cuenta quien es quien, además Sasuke y Naruto son los primeras personas que todos conocen con 5 minutos en la escuela sabes quienes son

−es este TEME−grito otra voz señalando al aludido quien se molesto pues si la chica no lo había notado había más factores para tener más fans, el estúpido de Naruto lo había arruinado, la castaña lo miro sin ver nada verdaderamente especial la ojiperla lo miro pero tampoco entendía porque todas las chicas comenzaron a reclamar el que no conocieran al chico, admitían ambas que era apuesto pero ellas no eran niñas tontas que pensaban en el amor todo el tiempo

−no le veo lo especial−dijo sin pensar la castaña el aludido se sintió ofendido ni siquiera lo notaba él era un Uchiha

−que estúpida−la pelirroja quiso tomar del cuello a la castaña pero de la nada ya no estaba la ojiperla bajo la mirada avergonzada la pelirroja la miro y la tomo del cuello a ella tenía que desquitarse con alguien todos vieron asombrados como de repente la chica estaba contra la pared con un brazo torcido y la ojiperla estaba sentada nuevamente con la cara roja de vergüenza

−bien, tu diste tu advertencia ahora yo te daré la mía, puedes quedarte con el chico realmente no me interesa, pero no la toques a ella o no me contendré−dijo soltándola y sentándose otra vez en su lugar la pelirroja la miro mal pero se fue a su asiento no discutiría, todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie se había atrevido a decir nada los demás se sentaron y siguieron en lo suyo el castaño con las marcas en las mejillas se sentó atrás de las chicas junto con el otro chico

−oh tú eres asombrosa−dijo en aire soñador

−en realidad no lo soy solo no me gustan que molesten a Hina−hablo sin darle verdadera importancia

−ya no importa−soltó el otro chico acomodándose los lentes se veía que la castaña no le gustaba la atención

Siguieron las clases normales los chicos hablaban normal con las chicas y la ojiperla ya se había relajado, nadie se volvió a acercar a la castaña pues daba un poco de miedo aunque otros ya estaban formando el club de fans de la chica

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…


	4. Presentacion

**Hola como estan se que no habia podido subir ningun capitulo de esta historia y que en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero por el trabajo y el colegio apenas si puedo dormir y hacer algo mas no quiere decir que deje esto a la mitad todo lo contrario ahora que por fin pude arreglar mi computadora y tener word para poder escribir porque si eso sucedio tenia la historia pero no la podia subir, asi que espero que pueda publicar mas seguido, espero tambien que aya personas que todavia haya seguidores de esta historia gracias y sin mas por el momento aqui esta el capitulo...**

00000

Capitulo 4

Presentación, ¿semidioses?

Le pareció interesante que no terminara suspirando eso era un verdadero milagro lo que no ayudaba para su orgullo, la chica solo hablaba poco con los chicos atrás de ella, la ojiperla jugaba bastante con sus dedos y se sonrojaba cuando alguien se le acercaba, la miro detenidamente y vio como la Hyuga en ciertos momentos miraba así su dobe amigo que estaba hablando o estaba siendo golpeado por la pelirosa

−así que a la Hyuga le gusta el dobe−pensó era demasiado obvia como para que nadie se diera cuenta, por eso ella no se había lanzado hacia el ya tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien más, lo que hasta cierto punto lo relajo, pero ¿de dónde conocía la ojiperla a su estúpido mejor amigo?, la castaña por el contrario se notaba que no sentía nada por ninguno de los chicos al menos hasta ahora

…

Estaba buscando el supuesto dormitorio de la pelirroja necesitaba disculparse, no quería tener problemas con nadie mientras ella estuviera tranquila con la ojiperla todo estaba bien

− ¿buscas a Karin? –pregunto una voz que en cierto grado asusto a la castaña, el azabache esta recargado en una pared cercana

−no creo que te incumba−ataco

−en la esquina dos puertas a la derecha, esa es la habitación de Karin−

−arigato−aunque no le gustaba la intromisión del chico la había ayudado hasta cierto punto

−hmp−

Siguió por su camino dejando al azabache en donde lo había encontrado estando ya en la puerta de la habitación con unos ligeros toques, vio que la pelirroja salía furiosa

− ¿Qué quieres insecto? –insulto por el pequeño tamaño de la chica ya que era un poco mas bajita que la ojiperla

−solo venia a pedirte disculpas por lo que paso, pero no me gusta que molesten a mi amiga mientras no la molestes, tú y yo no tendremos problemas−

−bien en realidad no me interesa, pero Sasuke es mío−

−te lo puedes quedar yo no lo quiero−

−espero que no cambies de opinión−

−no lo hago a menudo−

−bien acepto tus disculpas ahora lárgate−grito y le cerró la puerta en la cara, la castaña ya se esperaba algo así, al menos había aclarado el asunto no quería tener nada que ver con pleitos no la pondría en buena imagen ante su padre, estaba realmente ansiosa por conocerlo siempre quiso tener un padre como Hina una madre sus padres se complementaban para que nos le faltaran nada lo que en cierta forma había ayudado a unir a la familia al punto de que sintiera a Hanabi-chan y Neji-kun como sus hermanos

…

La vio alejarse a paso lento le intrigaba la chica y no sabía cómo interpretarlo de la mejor manera

00000

Estaba tranquila comiendo su bento, esperaba a su amiga que llegara de disculparse con la pelirroja, le había parecido grandiosa la idea así tal vez ella tenía más amigas aunque eso la pusiera un tanto triste no quería que su amiga se alejara de ella, aunque apreciaba su compañía y todo lo que su amiga hacia por ella en realidad incluso estaba renuente a dejarla formar mas amistades no quería ser posesiva pero era la única verdadera amiga que tenia, estaba sentada en una mesa alejada del resto junto con un chico pelirrojo con unas inusuales ojeras bajo los ojos, se sonrojo pues el chico noto su inspección bajo la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin notar que el chico era ahora el que hacia una inspección detallada de la ojiperla mirándola intensamente

Por el instante golpeteo de sus dedos su manzana callo y rodo por el suelo llegando a los pies del chico, lo cual la puso más nerviosa él, la recogió

−toma –dijo en tono serio ella estiro su mano y tomo la manzana insegura, cuando sus dedos se rozaron ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los recorría por todo el cuerpo

−ari…arigato –

−Sabaku no Gaara –se presento por alguna extraña razón quería saber el nombre de ella

−Hy…Hyuga Hinata –hablo intentando tartamudear lo menos posible, el no supo porque pero la sola mención de su nombre lo perturbo de una manera incluso relajante

−ya termine Hina –dijo la castaña que acababa de llegar se sentó alado de la ojiperla viendo la intensidad con que los dos se miraban, lo que le llamo la atención ya que ni siquiera la notaron − ¿Hina? –toco el hombro de la chica sacándola de su ensoñación al instante se sonrojo se había perdido en los ojos aguamarina del chico, el pelirrojo se levanto relajado recogiendo sus cosas

−nos vemos –despidió le agrado que ella lo miraba así pero no sabía el porqué lo que lo ponía un poco ¿asustado?

− ¿Qué paso con él, Hina? –pregunto curiosa su amiga jamás había visto con esa intensidad a un chico

− ¿de qué hablas? No paso nada –respondió, la castaña noto que no le contestaría mas porque ni ella misma sabía que había pasado, así que lo dejo por la paz después tendría tiempo de averiguar sobre el chico

00000

_Algunos días después…_

Estaba de lo más triste ese día hace poco entraron nuevamente a clases, por primera vez se sentía inferior a su hermana, ellas siempre fueron demasiado unidas, ellas solían tener casi siempre los mismos gustos, además de que entre sus cualidades se podría decir que parecían gemelas siempre de acuerdo en todo

Aun siendo ella la mayor nunca hizo sentir a su hermana inferior, siempre sintió un amor desmedido hacia su hermana, aun después de la muerte de su padre siempre la protegió, pero ahora que eran semidiosas, pudo ver que ella se había descuidado por cuidarla, ya que al instante de probar su fuerza, pudo ver que su hermana se había convertido en alguien demasiado fuerte como para superarla

Afrodita era una diosa orgullosa de su belleza, para ella la belleza no solo salía de sus rasgos físicos sino también de la fuerza que poses, así que no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que debería tener como hija de Afrodita, por otro lado su hermana demostró que se había convertido en una excelente cocinera, cuya cualidad le pertenecía solo a ella, pues al preparar la comida de ambas siempre, nunca se preocupo porque su hermana aprendiera, pero ahora notaba que la presentación de sus platillos no era ni la mitad de lo que era ¿cuándo se había convertido en una chica sin nada en especial?, se dispuso a llorar bajo esos árboles que apenas florecían de nuevo

− ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo una voz desde atrás

−gomen, no quería molestar−se dispuso en realidad porque no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, se levanto recogiendo algunos bentos que traía

− ¿quieres una papa? No tienes porque irte si quieres yo me voy−ofreció el chico, fue cuando se digno a mirarlo sus ojos irradiaban una amabilidad pura acepto sin decir nada la fritura que le había ofrecido el chico y se sentó de nuevo − ¿puedo saber que te sucede?−por su mirada parecía que quería ayudar así que confiaría en el

−lo que pasa es que prepare galletas y bocadillos para mis amigas pero me di cuenta que no podría competir con los de mi hermana –

− ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

−bueno yo siempre fui la que cocinaba para mi hermana y para mi, creí que les agradaría a mis amigas que les cocinara un postre, pero cuando llegue mi hermana le estaba mostrando sus bocadillos y me di cuenta que se veían realmente buenos cada uno de ellos, y los míos ni siquiera se te antoja comerlos –dijo con resignación, la cocina siempre fue su pasión tal vez ahora tendría que empezar a buscar otra cosa

− ¿puedo probar algunos? –dijo mirando los bentos que traía la chica

−claro, esto es tarta de manzana−dijo dándole un pedazo se supone la capa de masa arriba debería tener cuadros, pero en realidad no parecían cuadrados, algunos parecían triángulos otras que parecían ¿estrellas?, cuando lo probo fue experiencia casi celestial, sus ojos se ensancharon más de lo normal, lo cual asusto un poco a la chica − ¿sabe mal?−pregunto con la cabeza gacha

− ¿me das más? –pregunto pese a lo que todos pensarían el no comía lo que sea tenía un sentido del gusto "muy exclusivo"

− ¿te gusto? –

−tal vez no tenga la mejor presentación−dijo asustando un poco a la chica− pero el sabor no se puede comparar con nada− desde que llego sintió verdadera vergüenza no quería que la chica lo rechazara en el próximo ofrecimiento−me encantaría ayudarte a mejor la presentación… claro si soy el primero en probarlos−tal vez la chica creyera que se aprovechaba de la situación pero en realidad quería conocerla

−claro−la sonrisa que le dio hizo lo suficiente para que su corazón dejara de agitarse

Pese que ambos no se conocían Choji siempre fue demasiado amable, el era tímido y normalmente no hablaba con chicas, pero no supo porque con ella fue mucho más fácil hablar que con cualquiera, no era como cuando hablaba con Shikamaru pero había algo. Yukata por el contrario nunca había hablado con ningún chico como había hablado con el normalmente al ser semidiosa de Afrodita todos pensarían que ella era alguien superficial nada más alejado de la realidad, ella era más sincera con lo que pensaba, mientras su hermana Sari era como más inocente en todo.

00000

Vio como ese chico sonreía hacia la chica estaba en la rama del árbol quería descansar y pensó que en ese jardín lo lograría, pero llego la chica y comenzó a llorar lo cual no la ponía en muy buena posición no quería ser inoportuna pero como podría bajar sin que la chica se diera cuenta, cuando vio que los sollozos de la chica se incrementaban decidió que tal vez sería bueno ayudarla después de todo podría tener a alguien más para que protegiera a Hina, pero antes de bajar llego el chico y bueno no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda no quería interrumpir pero sería muy mal visto si se bajaba del árbol, después de una extraña presentación entre los dos, se levantaron y caminaron a paso lento, sin poder evitarlo suspiro era mejor así.

−bueno poderosos dioses que les pareció lo semidioses se ven muy fuertes esto señala un muy buen año−hablo Tsunade mirando a los dioses que miraban desde lejos como muchos de los semidioses congeniaban ya que habían terminado las clases de ese día, la chica decidió quedarse más tiempo aunque sabía que de seguro ya habían notado su presencia después de todo eran dioses ¿no?

−bueno no podernos decir nada con solo mirarlos tendremos que tener un torneo o algo para medir sus capacidades−dijo Zeus un hombre alto rubio y de ojo azul en verdad que se parecía a Naruto

−mph−

−oh vamos Poseidón se que estas aburrido ya que no tienes un semidios para poder mostrarle "toda la grandeza del mar"−dijo Hera imitando el tono del dios−pero ya llegara un semidios pero no te preocupes no podrán ganarle a mis hijas−hablo más que divertida, la castaña no supo porque pero le pareció familiar el tono que ella utilizaba como si hubiera escuchado ese tono en un semidios solo que no recordaba en quien

−si yo tuviera semidioses estoy seguro que le ganarían a todos sus hijos después de todo sería el rey o reina del mar en un tiempo−

−ja no me hagas reír jamás vencerían a Itachi−dijo Hades en tono orgulloso

−señores creo que se desvían del tema−hablo Tsunade a veces parecía que ella tenía que cuidar también a los dioses como si fueran niños después de todo sus personalidades chocaban a menudo, la mayoría eran muy orgullosos

−si lo hacen, además estamos aquí para ver que nuestros hijos estén bien−hablo la diosa peli azulada la castaña la detallo mas afondo se sorprendió por el gran parecido que tenia con su amiga si no fuera por los ojos lilas estaba segura que la hubiera confundido aunque en el rostro de la diosa se veía que ya tenía más madurez aunque no se podía evitar ver que a pesar de ello, tenía unos rasgos finos y delicados que la hacían ver mucho más joven

−bueno eso no importa ahora debemos irnos tenemos más responsabilidades−hablo Poseidón todos suspiraron, era obvio que él no quería ver a los demás semidioses porque le recordaba que no tenia uno, sin saber que justo enfrente de, él estaba la castaña bueno en realidad "arriba", el era alto de pelo castaño claro muy parecido al de ella era blanco y en su rostro se podía notar la madurez, tenía unos ojos azules como dos mares algo más que lo caracterizaba por ser el rey del mar, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja que llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros todos tenían túnicas blancas lo que lo representaban como dioses pero el tenia el tridente lo que era la señal más clara de que él era el amo supremo de los mares

Cuando los dioses decidieron irse a paso lento ella suspiro−mi padre se ve muy poderoso ¿Qué tal si no me acepta? –pensó con temor no se había parado a pensar en lo que el pasaría cuando lo conociera algo que no la ponía tranquila

…

−Aika podemos hablar−dijo una voz que sorprendió a la chica lo suficiente como para caerse hacia el piso lo bueno es que pudo poner las manos antes porque si no hubiera tragado tierra− ¿estás bien? –pregunto la mujer ayudándola a levantarse

− ¿Kurenai-sensei? –dijo sorprendida no esperaba verla ella era mortal ¿verdad? − ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

− ¿sabes que es un guardián? –

−hai−

−bueno yo soy la guardiana de Artemisa y de Afrodita−

− ¿eso quiere decir que…? –

−sí, yo fui a ver cómo iba creciendo Hinata y Hanabi por eso tenía que estar cerca de ustedes−

−entiendo−hablo esa mujer ojirojo había sido un apoyo incondicional para la ojiperla al punto de incluso casi sustituir a una madre ella había apoyado mucho en el crecimiento de las ojiperlas

−pero quería hablar contigo antes de que Hinata me viera−

− ¿porque? –

−bueno quiero que tu se lo expliques primero, y quiero que la traigas aquí en una hora a ella y ha Hanabi, ansió verlas y me gustaría explicarles yo misma pero ahora tengo algo que hacer−

−está bien, pero me deberá una Kurenai-sensei−

−lo sé−y sin más desapareció en un remolino de hojas

00000

Cuando llego a su alcoba vio como la ojiperla estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá de dos piezas que tenían, leyendo un libro y con una taza de té en la mesita de centro

−Hina−hablo sentándose alado de ella

− ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto asustada porque su amiga había sonado mucho más seria de lo acostumbrado

−encontré a alguien que te encantara ver, pero también estarás triste por ello−

− ¿porque? –

−porque te conozco−

−bien dime quien es−dijo con una voz determinada tenía miedo pero si su amiga se lo explicaba se calmaría

…

Tenía una mirada seria en su rostro algo poco visto en él, su hermana estaba sentada en el pasto con mirada triste la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella tampoco se lo esperaba

−hola chicas−dijo Kurenai que había llegado la ojiperla mayor solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y sentó alado de su hermana la castaña solo se rasco la cabeza intentan aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso−obviamente están molestas−

−mph−dijeron ambas ojiperlas sin voltearla a mirar

−miren yo como su guardiana no tenia porque acercarme como su sensei y ni siquiera tenían que conocerme, pero ustedes necesitaban un apoyo a sí que yo ocupe parte de ese lugar−

− ¿Kurenai-sensei…?−intento preguntar la ojiperla menor pero no salió nada mas de su boca su mirada señalaba lo triste que estaba

− ¿usted so…solo se acer…acerco a noso…nosotras por su trabajo?−termino de preguntar la ojiperla mayor

−claro que no, chicas−dijo sentándose enfrente de las chicas la castaña mayor pensaba que estaba de intrusa pero ella no podía irse, sus amigas le había pedido que las acompañara− cuando las vi no pude evitar acercarme porque mi trabajo también era cuidarlas y eso era justo lo que quería hacer aunque no fuera a la manera tradicional de los guardianes−

−es…está bien le creemos−dijo la ojiperla mayor quitándose los rastros de lagrimas que pudieron escapar abrazo a la mujer junto con su hermana y la castaña ya que las chicas la habían jalado para que se uniera al abrazo después de todo también pertenecía a esa pandilla por así decirlo

00000

Habían pasado algunas semanas después del regreso a clases, los guardianes iban por sus respectivos pupilos al final de las clases, ellos no solo enseñaban individualmente si no también cada uno mostraba como controlar sus poderes en grupo para cuando se convirtieran en dioses poder proteger a Olimpo de las amenazas. Ese viernes por la mañana Asuma Saratobi tuvo que hacer unos "compromisos" por lo cual la primera clase la daría un sensei sustituto.

Cuando todos entraron a su respectivo salón, la castaña y la Hyuga se sentaron en su banca habitual junto a la ventana sin mucho que esperar entro el peli plateado al salón.

−Buenos días, estudiantes yo soy Kakashi Hatake semidios y guardián de Zeus, por el día de hoy yo remplazare a Asuma−hablo el peli plata ganándose un suspiro colectivo Asuma-sensei era muy estricto, y una mirada de extrañeza para los que ya lo conocían pues él nunca llegaba a tiempo− bien se que hasta ahora cada uno de ustedes no conocen quienes son los padres de sus compañeros, yo pretendo entrenarlos a todos después de clases para que trabajen más de cerca con las desventajas de sus poderes frente a otros semidioses demo para eso necesito saber de quién son hijos, así que preséntense y digan de que dios son –pidió y de uno en uno se empezaron a presentar, el necesitaba saber cómo poder manejar los posibles poderes de cada uno

−yo soy Sakura Hanuro semidiosa de Asclepio –dijo una pelirosa con ojos esmeralda

−yo soy Ino Yamanaka semidiosa de Perséfone –dijo una rubia con ojos azules sentada junto a la pelirosa

−yo soy Naruto Namizake semidios de Zeus dattebayo – hablo eufóricamente un rubio de ojos azules la ojiperla se estremeció al oír al rubio lo conocía desde hace tiempo fueron a la escuela juntos, Aika no le agradaba no tomaba en cuenta a su amiga y por eso le molestaba que fuera tan distraído

−yo soy Sasuke Uchiha semidios de Hades –dijo en tono serio ganándose los suspiros de la mayoría de las féminas excepto de la Hyuga y la Terumi, la castaña rodo los ojos obviamente que ese era muy orgulloso y a ella le molestaban las personas que se creían más que los demás, además de que por su experiencia él era un entrometido

Así uno a uno se presentaron hasta que llego el turno de la ojiperla se levanto y respiro profundo –y… yo soy Hinata Hyuga se… semidiosa de Artemisa –dijo nerviosa pero lo demasiado fuerte para ser escuchada

−deberías irte, aquí no es lugar para asustadizos− hablo Karin que se había presentado como semidiosa de Hera, además que después de lo que paso el primer día estaba un poco resentida con la castaña

La castaña se levanto de sopetón –a ti nadie te pregunto nada, mejor guárdate tus comentarios –todos guardaron silencio nadie insultaba o le levantaba la voz a Karin ella era como la reina del lugar pero la castaña se mostro segura le molestaba que hicieran menos a su amiga, todos sabían que la castaña no se dejaba de la pelirroja y algunos de los estudiantes le perdían el miedo, el Azabache alzo una ceja esa chica se le asía aun más interesante con el pasar de los días

La pelirroja la fulmino con la mirada sabía que no podía hacer nada en esos momentos pero esa chica se las pagaría ya estaba harta siempre se entrometía y lo malo es que había personas que le estaban perdiendo el respeto–silencio, no quiero más interrupciones por favor preséntate –hablo el peli plateado mirando a la castaña

−soy Aika Terumi semidiosa de Poseidón –cuando termino de hablar todos se quedaron asombrados pues Poseidón nunca había tenido semidioses era bien sabido que era el único que no había tenido hijos con mortales

− ¿disculpa? Dijiste semidiosa de Poseidón –interrogo el peli plateado aun sorprendido – ¿estás segura? –

−hai –

−bien creo que al final de mi clase iremos a ver a los dioses, terminen de presentarse–

− ¿porque? Dattebayo –pregunto Naruto se le hacía extraño que de repente vieran a los dioses el ya llevaba dos años estudiando ahí y nunca los habían llevado con los dioses no al menos los profesores, pues los propios dioses cuando querían hablar con sus hijos los mandaban a llamar

−no hagas preguntas Naruto, solo iremos y ya –

Cuando todos se presentaron empezaron con la clase todos veían de reojo a Aika nadie se esperaba ver a un semidios de Poseidón uno de los tres grandes y el único que no había tenido hijos con mortales, la clase de Kakashi consistía de liberar energía la suficiente para poder crear o formar distintas variaciones de sus poderes dependiendo de qué dios eran solo era la parte teórica porque con Gai era la parte practica donde mostraban sus poderes y lo que habían aprendido.

Continuara...

gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado...


	5. Rechazo

Hola como estan mis queridos lectores como saben he aqui un nuevo capitulo...quiero que quede claro que intentare actulizar lo mas pronto posible esta historia...

00000

Capitulo 5

Sufrimiento, ¿rechazo? Nuevo entrenamiento

El ambiente hacía de todo menos proporcionarles un poco de tranquilidad se sentían nerviosas y como no estarlo al ser las nuevas en el colegio ella eran las únicas que no conocían a sus respectivos padres si bien era sabido que los dioses no pasaban mucho tiempo con sus hijos por sus responsabilidades pero todos y cada uno intentaba estar un poco con su semidioses, ya era costumbre que de repente un semidios no llegaba a la hora de dormir por estar con su progenitor pero aun así recibían un castigo, lady Tsunade era estricta con los horarios.

− ¿estás bien? –pregunto en tono bajo la ojiperla sentía la tensión de su amiga

− no– soltó asustada y nerviosa era la primera vez que se notaba sus respectivos miedos –es que todos parecen asombrados de que yo sea hija de Poseidón y no sé porque pero creo que a él le molestara pues creo que soy la única semidiosa que ha existido de el−

−no te preocupes le agradaras tu sabes ganarte a la gente y sé que él estará feliz de por fin tener un semidios−tranquilo la peliazul−demo cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar que no te afecte−

−lo intentare−dudo la castaña se sentía más tranquila pero tenía un mal presentimiento

Todos llegaron con los doce dioses más poderosos pero en el centro estaban los tres grandes más atrás de los doce había los demás dioses del Olimpo.

−Kakashi porque osas interrumpir en un momento como este−hablo en tono autoritario Zeus, Naruto quería abrazar a su padre pero se contuvo sabia que a Zeus le molestaban las muestras de afecto en público era verdad que los dioses en especial los tres grandes cambiaban un poco de su personalidad dominante con los semidioses sus hijos.

−lo siento Zeus, oh poderoso−dijo inclinándose –pero creo que esto es un asunto urgente que se debe tratar con los dioses−hablo dejando a todos los dioses sorprendidos en los últimos tiempos ha habido amenazas contra el Olimpo y este está en alerta pero los únicos que no sabían eran los semidioses y la mayoría de los guardianes, para que ellos se concentraran en entrenar pero si los traía era porque algo había sucedido

−bueno que esperas te exijo que hables−dijo hades él no era muy paciente

−lo siento, Poseidón creo que deberías saber algo−dijo y jalo un poco a la castaña para que se presentara−preséntate, también di de quien eres hija y por consiguiente semidiosa−

−hai−respiro profundo sentía la penetrante mirada de su padre y eso la ponía nerviosa−soy Aika Terumi−hablo y Poseidón se estremeció conocía ese apellido−semidiosa de Poseidón−indico y posteriormente todos los dioses empezaron a murmurar eso no podía ser si ella existía podría ser el fin, al ser la única pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba para terminar con un malévolo plan

−tú no eres mi hija−hablo autoritario Poseidón callando todos los cuchicheos pero temía que él se enterada de la posible existencia de una semidiosa de Poseidón, pero Aika sintió un vuelco en el corazón la estaban rechazando eso no podía ser ¿o sí?

−gomen, demo tu tuviste algo que ver con Amane Terumi, mi madre y de ahí nací yo−hablo la chica ya no tan firme

−tal vez tu madre te mintió, yo no soy nada tuyo yo no tengo semidioses−reitero el castaño mayor

−entiendo−hablo y sin más salió de la visibilidad de todos, en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola aunque le había prometido a la ojiperla no sentirse mal la verdad era que le dolía

−bien, con su permiso, chicos nos reiteramos hay que dejar a Aika sola por un momento−hablo el peli plateado se sentía indignado de que rechazara de esa manera a la chica, Poseidón podría ser un dios pero eso no le da el derecho a lastimarla, todos se retiraron para ir a su salón pero la ojiperla estaba preocupada por su amiga

Poseidón observo como la chica desaparecía, lamentaba hacer eso pero era lo mejor para todos, después de todo ella estaría mejor así, ¡el no tenia semidioses!

–No debiste hacerlo enfrente de todos–hablo Artemisa decepcionada se notaba que la chica conocía a su hija, lo que advertía que ella era de confiar

–es lo mejor VAMONOS–ordeno y todos lo siguieron era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban además de que Poseidón estaba molesto

00000

Como alguien podría ser tan cruel él no era alguien a la que le importaba en lo más mínimo las demás personas pero se sentía molesto, el sabia por experiencia propia que sentía cuando eras rechazado por un padre mas si este no te reconoció como su hijo.

Hades era un hombre que se enorgullecía por su primogénito pero no por él, el era inferior a su hermano no había mostrado sus poderes a temprana edad el mostro a los doce pero su hermano a los siete para Hades había una gran diferencia entre sus hijos siempre decía que el no sería lo suficiente bueno como para convertirse en el sucesor de él en el inframundo, a pesar de que se esforzaba demasiado no era lo suficientemente bueno para él, su hermano por otro lado lo apoyaba y lo intentaba entrenar muy seguido pero al ser un guardián de Hades no le era posible por mucho tiempo. Incluso su padre adoptivo Fugaku Uchiha lo consideraba inferior alado de su hermano.

− tsk –gruño –que tengo que estar preocupado por esa chica –pensó sabia que la chica era interesante pues no lo perseguía como los demás al igual que su amiga pero no sabía que era ese sentimiento extraño que sentía

− ¿Qué te pasa teme? –

−hmp –

−deja de hacer ese monosílabo, se que piensas dattebayo –hablo el rubio –se que también te molesta como la trato Poseidón, te sientes identificado –

−dobe yo no me siento identificado con nadie –dijo molesto

−yo también lo sentí, Zeus no me aceptaba al principio dijo que era muy ruidoso y tonto –hablo sin importarle lo que había dicho su amigo –pero finalmente me acepto dattebayo –

−hmp –gruño no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo no le prestó atención a las palabras del rubio que seguía con su monologo de que Zeus aquello, Zeus el otro, ramen, dattebayo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más creo que hablaba otra vez de ramen.

−y así el ramen volador salvo…hey, Teme me estas escuchando –hablo pero noto que su amigo siguió de largo sin prestarle atención pues se detuvieron para hablar –hey teme espérame dattebayo –grito y corrió para alcanzar a su amigo

00000

Se sentía mal por la castaña a decir verdad él no era mucho de entender los sentimientos pero entendía muy bien el dolor de ser rechazado por un padre y la chica le caía bien, desde el primer momento que se sentó justo atrás de él con la ojiperla lo había tratado bien y parecía que no le tenía miedo, en una clase de Asuma-sensei se había explicado de lo que es un jinchuriki todavía recordaba la mirada de ambas ese día.

**FLASHBACK**

Asuma-sensei estaba explicando sobre algunos de los monstruos que hay en las distintas partes del mundo, y que cada uno de los dioses tenía en su cuidado a distintos de estos para que no hagan estragos.

−bien también hay otros tipos que en sí, son demonios que les dan distintos poderes a su portador, estos chicos son llamados jinchuriki solo existen nueve en total−intuyo para que le prestaran atención –tenemos aquí a dos de ellos –hablo sorprendiendo a todos –estos son nombrados con el numero de colas que pose –

− ¿Asuma- sensei? –alzo la mano una castaña llamada Matsuri hija de Afrodita

−dime –

− ¿Cómo se llaman estos demonios y porque sus portadores son semidioses?−

−bueno la razón es que los dioses a tener un gran poder no pueden tener a un demonio dentro porque se corre el riesgo que de este se descontrole y el pueda atacar al propio Olimpo pero los demonios no pueden tener un poseedor común y corriente tiene que tener sangre de dios, es por eso que sus portadores son siempre semidioses pero deben ser extremadamente poderosos para ser portadores−

−entiendo –

−y con respecto a su nombre se llaman Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi y Kyubi pero ellos tienen su propio nombre pero solo su portador lo sabe−

− ¿profesor hace un segundo usted dijo que teníamos a dos portadores aquí quiénes son? –pregunto un poco indiscreta la pelirosa

−bueno yo no puedo decirlo demo si ellos lo quieren decir está bien por mi –

−soy yo –hablo en tono serio el pelirrojo si así nadie se acercaba a él ahora menos

−yo también soy poseedor de uno –hablo no tan entusiasmado por decírselo a sus compañeros miro así la pelirosa pero noto como esta solo lo miraba con un poco de miedo y sorprendía esperaba eso, todos los semidioses sabían que esos demonios eran muy peligrosos

−sé que es normal que sientan miedo a los portadores porque si estos no controlan a sus demonios puede ser un poco peligroso para las demás demo creo que no deberían de asustarse –dijo viendo los rostros asustados de los chicos menos de castaña y la peliazul –ustedes no parecen asustadas –pensó en voz alta viendo a la castaña y a la ojiperla, el rubio y el pelirrojo las miraron

− ¿porque deberíamos estar asustadas? –pregunto la castaña

− ¿saben que es un biju? –respondió con otra pregunta

−sí, sabemos todo eso –

−bueno normalmente las personas se asustan dattebayo –hablo el rubio sorprendido

−nosotros no somos como la demás personas y si pudimos aceptar que éramos semidiosas, creo que podremos soportar sin asustarnos que haya personas que tienen mucho más poderes gracias aque tienen un demonio dentro ¿no? –hablo la castaña sorprendiendo a todos –aparte en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no te he visto nada descontrolado ni a ti ni a Sabaku−

− ¿tú también piensas eso? –pregunto curioso el rubio a la ojiperla

−ha…hai –respondió

−pues pareces asustada ya que tartamudeas –

−ah eso, no le tomes importancia ella es algo tímida y lo hace seguido pero no te preocupes Hina piensa como yo −

−entiendo –hablo por fin el pelirrojo volteándose ganándose una sonrisa por la castaña y una tímida sonrisa por parte de la ojiperla

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Con el pasar de las semanas ellas le hablaban muy bien y no pasaba un segundo en que no pensara en lo afortunado que se sentía pues ya eran sus amigas, pero sabía que él no era su único amigo Hinata era el tipo de chica que deseas cuidar y por lo mismo Shino y Kiba que se habían vuelto sus protectores, por el contrario Aika era el tipo de chica que deseas entender pues es muy misteriosa, suele ser muy simpática y analiza la situación antes de hablar, pero si se meten con Hinata pues puedes cavar tu propia tumba, la cuida demasiado no por nada sabía que la ojiperla la consideraba su hermana.

También se le hacía extraño que no solía usar sufijos de ningún tipo a menos que considerada amigos a sus compañeros solo Hinata, Kiba, Shino y el era con los únicos que usaba sufijos como el kun y el chan, pero con los demás solo usaba el apellido.

00000

Salió a paso apresurado del lugar, se sentía herida y lastimada pero aun mas enojada porque solo no confiaba en ella, ni siguiera le mostro todo lo que había aprendido seguro que con eso le demostraría que era su digna hija

Llego hasta un claro llena de flores de cerezo y jazmines, justo enfrente de ella estaba el mar, siempre se sintió muy bien y en paz junto al mar pero ahora que sabia el porqué de su felicidad junto al agua no evitaba el sentirse como una estúpida por creer que Poseidón la aceptaría, sin remedio se sentó en una roca que sobre salía y dejo fluir sus lagrimas viendo como caían hasta el agua y se distorsionaba por las gotas saladas que caían sin permiso de sus ojos. De un momento a otro el mar bajo sus pies empezó a brillar y salió un hombre de mediana edad con un parche en el ojo derecho, también llevaba una camisa a rayas y pantalones con un patrón aparentemente igual, con una bata de color verde oscuro encima de ellos.

−hola, princesa del mar−hablo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa−yo soy Ao−dijo haciendo una inclinación

−hola soy Aika Terumi−saludo la castaña un poco nerviosa−yo no soy la princesa del mar−

−claro que lo eres, las criaturas sienten tu presencia y saben que deben servirte−

−Poseidón acaba de decir que yo no soy su hija y la ver…−quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida

−tal vez, él lo niega pero es obvio para nosotros que tu eres la princesa del mar, demo el rey del mar lo aceptara−

−si tu lo dices−hablo pero no muy convencida de las palabras del hombre extraño

−bien ya que queda claro quién eres, muchas criaturas del mar quieren mostrarte un lugar ,esta noche te veo aquí−hablo sorprendiendo a la chica por la cita−a la medianoche, no llegues tarde odio los retrasos−asustando un poco a la chica pero no lo suficiente como para exteriorizarlo

−está bien−soltó nerviosa

−bien, me retiro−despidió y después de una inclinación se retiro

−qué extraño−pensó–tal vez deba preguntarle a alguien si debería de venir−intuyo como la mejor manera de resolver el conflicto interno−espero que Hina y Hanabi-chan puedan entenderlo−cavilo por la bajo la castaña

00000

La pequeña castaña se había escapado de su dormitorio sabia que tal vez Aika estaba muy triste pues no se hablaba de otra cosa en la escuela más que en la forma que Poseidón había rechazado de tal manera a la Terumi que sabia como debía sentirse, espero a que Kakashi y Gai pasaran por unos de los pasillos de la institución su corazón martillaba demasiado pues sabía que si la descubrían seria acreedora a un gran castigo, el pelinegro parecía que retaba al otro cavilando quien sabe que tanto de la juventud de la llama o algo así, no está muy segura, solo sabía que ese tipo era muy raro.

−por fin−hablo por lo bajo la castaña abriendo la puerta muy despacio−hola, perdón por la hora−dijo y se sentó en el suelo justo enfrente de su hermana y la castaña

−no importa, Hanabi-chan, demo qué bueno que llegas tengo que contarles algo−cavilo por lo bajo la castaña ganándose la curiosidad de las Hyugas ellas esperaban a que la Terumi estuviera de mil maneras pero parecía ¿feliz?

…

Después de contarles lo sucedido se hizo un silencio muy incomodo la castaña no sabía que decir con los respectivos gestos de sus amigas sabía que no estaban molestas pero no podía imaginarse que era lo que pensaban sus queridas ojiperlas.

−y bien, hablen ya− soltó molesta no era muy paciente

−bueno, creo que deberías ir todavía es temprano−cavilo por lo bajo la pequeña−nadie en el colegio podría entrenarte como una criatura del mar, creo que ellos podrían ayudarte pues te consideran una princesa−

−además… creo que te ayuda…ayudaría a demostrarle a Poseidón-sama que tu eres s…su hija−concordó la ojiperla mayor−demo debes tener cuidado−

− ¿cuidado? –pregunto

−sí, sabes cuantas criaturas malas hay en el mar, es…están Hidra, los kra…krakens−informo la ojiperla

−sí que has investigado onne-san, demo creo que debes tener cuidado por cualquier cosa−

−lo tendré−cavilo terminando de arreglarse la castaña para salir, tenía alrededor de 15 minutos para presentarse−creo que me voy−dijo saliendo con cuidado por la puerta para que no la descubrieran

−cuídate/cui…cuídate−hablaron las Hyugas

00000

Había llegado justo a tiempo y sin ningún contra tiempo, el hombre con el parche en el ojo derecho la había guiado por uno pasillo interminable después de entrar a una burbuja que se veía como esta se sumergía, temía acercarse de mas a los extremos de esta por temor a romperla y ahogarse, pero el hombre le dijo que se relajara que la burbuja no se rompería, ahora estaba a un cuarto demasiado grande con un sofá y distintas cosas

− este lugares donde tú puedes quedarte o venir cuando quieras –dijo y le paso un collar en forma de tridente –toma este collar te ayudara cuando quieras venir, si te acercas al mar y lo pides la burbuja se presentara −informo –siempre y cuando no estés cerca de un mortal, debes traerlo puesto siempre la burbuja te reconocerá con él, −

− ¿qué es este lugar? –pregunto curiosa tomando el collar y poniéndoselo

−es tu apartamento −informo –por aquí está tu habitación –dijo abriendo una de las puertas mostrando una habitación en tonos azules con una decoración en las esquinas de sirenas, tritones, peces y demás criaturas acuáticas con una cama en el centro con colchas rojas–en esa puerta de haya está el lugar de entrenamiento se modifica dependiendo de tus necesidades si necesitas más espacio se expande y si necesitas dos lugares de entrenamiento se divide solo, tú debes pedirlo y ya está –informo sorprendiendo a la chica

− ¿Por qué me das esto? –pregunto nuevamente

−es porque todo aquí te pertenece y solo a ti –

− ¿podrías… entre…entrenarme? –tartamudeo se sentía nerviosa con la presencia del hombre, en esos momentos incluso Hinata le tendría envidia por su tartamudeo

−con gusto princesa sería un honor para mí ayudarla a manejar sus poderes –dijo y hizo una inclinación para que la chica supiera que podía relajarse –bien, te presentare a los que nos ayudaran, tendrás que entrenar de noche para que el rey no se entere que te ayudamos –

− ¿crees… que se moleste? –hablo con hilo de voz

−no, demo no debemos arriesgarnos, también porque no dejaras el instituto–

−entonces será un honor ser entrenada por ti Ao –aun sentía que algo le ocultaba algo pero debía aprovechar el entrenamiento− ¿Ao? –

− ¿sí? –

− ¿podría invitar a alguien?−pregunto dudosa

−si lo quiere princesa, si lo desea solo le pide a la burbuja que se agrande un poco y puede invitar a quien quiera, pero debo recordarle que sería mejor que no muchos lo supieran no quiero que Poseidón se pueda enterar−hablo sin dar mucha información

−de acuerdo−

−bien, pasemos a la sala de entrenamiento tendrás que volver a las 4 de la mañana todas las noches para que puedas dormir−hablo dando paso al cuarto de entrenamiento

−traeré solo a dos amigas hijas de artemisa−informo− ¿podrías ayudarlas a entrenar?–

−claro también serán de ayuda sus poderes, para su propio entrenamiento−consintió el capricho de la dama−demo debo aclarar que tendremos que acondicionar el lugar de entrenamiento para ellas−

− ¿solo tengo que pedirlo? –

−hai, el cuarto se expande si usted solo lo desea−

−entiendo−y en esos instantes noto que había tres hombres formados parecía que los esperaban

−se los presento, mi princesa−hablo Ao−ellos Zabuza Momochi, su aprendiz Haku y Chojuro dos de los siete espadachines−

− ¿espadachines? –

−sí, son los siete hombres más poderosos de los siete mares, por eso son siete, demo los demás han muerto, desde hace algún tiempo solo quedan ellos dos, las espadas dan gran fuerza a su poseedor, desde la muerte de los últimos espadachines las espadas escogen a su sucesor, hay otro espadachín pero no se le considera como uno ya que no comparte los ideales de los espadachines−

−entiendo−

−cada uno de los siete tiene una espada con un poder y nombre diferente−hablo el pequeño Haku que bien por su apariencia bien podría pasar por una chica

− ¿así, y como se llaman las de ustedes? –pregunto viendo a los otros dos

−kubikiribōchō, literalmente cuchillo decapitador –hablo Zabuza en tono engreído cosa que no le agrado a Aika pero no dijo nada él era un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones y llevaba una vendas como una mascara

−la mía se llama Hiramekarei –dijo en tono bajo el presentado como Chojuro casi fue inaudible para tonos menos para Aika estaba acostumbrada al tono, Hinata a veces lo usaba, el chico tenía el pelo azul claro, ojos negros y dientes puntiagudos asemejándose a los de un tiburón

−los jóvenes de ahora no pueden tener carácter, Chojuro habla más fuerte nadie te escucha –

−no te preocupes, estas nervioso puedo entenderlo –hablo Aika tranquilizando al peli azul cielo ganándose un sonrojo del chico, y una mirada de pocos amigos de Zabuza para él, ella estaba muy indulgente tenía que mostrar su fuerza para que no la hicieran menos como reina del mar

−gracias princesa–hablo un poco mas audible ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la castaña–tiene una hermosa sonrisa la protegeré para que nunca tenga que perder su sonrisa –pensó llenándose de determinación

−bien no importa, Zabuza te entrenara en rastreo y espionaje pues es el mejor que hay para ello−hablo Ao

− ¿rastreo y espionaje? ¿Para qué en ello? −pregunto

−bueno, porque el hecho de ser una princesa no tiene nada que ver que no necesites fuerza, esconderte, y rastrear a tus subordinados entre otras cosas –

−entiendo –

−Chojuro te entrenara en la fuerza con respecto al agua, obtención y manejo del chakra –hablo ganándose un asentimiento de la castaña−y yo te enseñare las distintas formas del manejo del agua, velocidad y defensa entre otras cosas−

−comprendo está bien –dijo emocionada pues la iban a entrenar y podría demostrarle a su padre porque era su hija –tengo otra duda ¿Cómo se llaman las demás espadas? –pregunto mirando de reojo a Ao

−Samehada literalmente piel de tiburón que es una espada que puede robar el chakra, Kiba que significa colmillos pues no es solo una si dos estas puede usar distintos ataques con el manejo justo del chakra puedes utilizarla para generar rayos para protección y ataque, Kabutowari una espada o más bien parece una hacha y del otro extremo un martillo que puede romper cualquier defensa –informo sorprendiendo a la chica por la capacidad de las espadas –Shibuki la espada pulverizadora o pulverizador esta puede producir una gran y desbastadora explosión así acabando con los oponentes y finalmente Nuibari llamada aguja de coser esta parece una aguja larga con un cable largo que se asemeja a un hilo atado es muy ligera esta puede atravesar todo y luego volverlo a unir−

− es sorprendente –dijo impresionada

−ahora yo seré tu primer entrenador –interrumpió Zabuza, la castaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda esto sería un entrenamiento muy largo.

continuara...

hasta aqui por el momento espero que si aun hay personas que sigan esta historia dejen un comentario... aunque no lo hagan seguire actualizando gracias por leer...


	6. Perdon

00000

Capitulo 6

Perdón, conociendo a los dioses

Caminaba por los pasillos en realidad sin prestar la verdadera atención, llevaba más de 15 minutos intentando encontrar la habitación de su hermana, debía admitir que era su culpa no le había preguntado en donde quedaba, además que la pequeña se la pasaba más en su habitación que en la suya, a veces se preguntaba ¿qué había pasado con la pequeña niña que decía odiarla? Cuando su padre la menospreciaba sabia que la pequeña ojiperla, pensaba que era superior a ella, a pesar de sus intentos por ser una buena hermana mayor/madre pues al no tener a su madre ella tomo ese lugar, su hermana se la pasaba diciéndole lo débil que era pero después de ese día en el patio trasero le pidió disculpas sabía que su pequeña hermana tenía el carácter fuerte de su padre y ella por el contrario según su padre porque realmente no recordaba mucho de su madre se parecía a ella, por lo mismo dudaba el querer estar cerca de su madre.

En verdad si pudiera decir si odiaba a alguien esa persona en definitiva era Artemisa a pesar de querer mostrarle su fuerza cuando se entero de quien era su madre supo de inmediato que en realidad había sido abandonada por ella, y no solo ayudaba el hecho de la experiencia pasada de Aika, ¿tal vez todos los dioses eran así?, ¿Artemisa seria igual que Poseidón también la rechazaría?, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez si, así que no se arriesgaría, no la buscaría ni estaría cerca de ella. Sin prestarle verdadera atención a su anterior pensamiento vio a su pequeña hermana saliendo de una alcoba.

−onne-san ¿qué haces aquí?−pregunto sorprendida no se esperaba ver a su dulce hermanan mayor en esos momentos a demás de no tener mucho tiempo

−te bus…buscaba−

− ¿así y para qué?−pregunto curiosa no quería que se enterara aun de lo que estaba haciendo

−en rea…realidad te quería invitar un helado−

−ah, me encantaría Onne-san pero ahora no puedo−soltó nerviosa a pesar de mostrar su aire serio e indiferente pudo notar que su hermana noto que algo ocultaba la conocía muy bien

− ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ti…tienes que hacer?−pregunto curiosa por la actitud de su hermana

−bueno te enojaras si te digo−dijo con la cabeza gacha

−no lo creo−soltó seria y sin tartamudear solo con su pequeña hermana dejaba de tartamudear siempre y cuando fuera algo serio

−estoy viendo a mama−dijo en un murmullo que solo la ojiperla mayor pudo oír

−ahh−soltó sorprendida y porque en realidad no tenía nada más que decir

− ¿estás molesta? –pregunto un poco asustada solo con su hermana cambia su aire serio y juguetón

−no−

− ¿solo no? –

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

−que estas, feliz por mi−

− ¿tú eres feliz estando cerca de ella?−pregunto no quería que lastimaran a su hermana

−si onne-san, se que ella nos abandono pero quiero estar cerca de ella−

−entiendo−

−deberías verla−

−lo siento, pero no por el momento prefiero estar así por un tiempo−

−está bien pero intenta conocerla por favor−

−ok, lo intentare pero no ahora ¿sí?−dijo acariciándole los cabellos castaños a su hermana

−hai, no me despeines− reprendió aunque siempre le decía a su hermana que no le gustaba que la despeinara se sentiría rara si de pronto lo dejara de hacer.

La quería mucho y admiraba como la defendía de todo a pesar de parecer débil e inocente la realidad era que podía dar miedo si se molestaba pero casi nadie la había visto enojada, ella solo lo había visto una vez cuando Aika salió herida por un chico que lo único que quería era humillarla claro mandado por Tayuya, ahora se preguntaba las pelirrojas parecían odiar a la castaña mayor, eso sí que era extraño tal vez tenía que ver que ella tenía genes de pelirroja, bueno se estaba desviando del tema en esa ocasión Hinata golpeo a Tayuya tan fuerte que dejo de molestarlas por dos meses.

−bien ya vete cui…cuídate−dijo regresando a su usual tartamudeo y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar

−bien Onne-san en la noche nos vemos sayonara−dijo mientras se alejaba a paso veloz ya se le había hecho tarde.

00000

A pesar de lo mucho que quería a su hermana en esos momentos en verdad estaba molesta con ella, no se lo diría pero esperaba que su madre no la lastimara, cuando era pequeña amaba pasar la tarde con su madre pero con el paso del tiempo fue notando el cambio que solía tener en ocasiones como si ocultara algo, cuando por fin se había ido y las había abandonado todo en su vida cambio, ya no pudo ir al mismo instituto, se cambio de casa además de que su padre dejo de ser ese hombre serio pero que se le notaba lo mucho que las amaba, su padre la hizo más miedosa de sí misma, no lo culpaba hacia lo que estaba en sus manos era estricto y ya no la dejaba usar el cabello largo como lo trajo hasta los seis años, sabía que le recordaba a su madre, cuando cumplió 13 años su padre le volvió a permitir el cabello largo, pero no confiaba en su madre temía que lastimara a su hermana.

Era extraño en realidad ella era una chica que no podía guardar ningún rencor pero con el paso del tiempo supo que todo lo que paso fue por culpa de su madre, por esa razón evitaba verla a pesar de que en una ocasión la fueron a buscar porque ella la llamaba decidió no ir, no quería verla ni tener nada con ella.

−pensando en tu madre−dijo una voz detrás de ella

−kyyyya− grito la ojiperla −Aika-chan me asus…asustaste−reprendió la chica no se esperaba encontrársela pensó que estaría entrenando con Zabuza-sama

−así tendrás la conciencia−

−no es cierto−dijo asiendo un adorable puchero que le saco una tremendas carcajadas a la castaña

−ja, ja, ja… gomen, gomen es que es tan divertido molestarte de vez en cuando, pero dime estabas pensando en tu madre ¿o no? –

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

−siempre que piensas en ella, últimamente frunces el seño muy adorablemente−

−es que Hanabi-chan ha estado viendo a Artemisa−

−tu sabias que eso tenía que pasar en realidad Hanabi-chan al contrario de ti no tiene recuerdos de su madre lo que ayuda que la acepte con más facilidad−

−lo sé, debo temo que la lastime−

−no te preocupes si eso llegar a pasar nosotras la ahogaremos en un mar de abrazos−dijo la chica con una sonrisa

−te refieres a Hanabi-chan o a Artemisa−

−obviamente que a Hanabi-chan, estaremos ahí para ella−

−arigato Aika-chan−

−no tienes nada que agradecer yo siempre estaré ahí para ambas después de todo somos amigas ¿no?−

−no−dijo la ojiperla sorprendiendo a la castaña y asustándola−somos hermanas−la castaña suspiro Hinata era su mejor amiga la única con la que podía contar y por eso siempre estaría para ella

−me asustaste−

−no eres la única que le gusta bromear−dijo riéndose de verdad−ja, ja, ja, ja debiste ver tu cara−

−no fue nada gracioso−dijo asiendo un puchero

−te aseguro que tus pucheros son mucho más adorables que los míos−informo la ojiperla sin dejar de reír

−estoy segura de que no−hablo una voz desde atrás sorprendiendo a las chicas

−Artemisa-sama−dijo la castaña inclinándose a pesar de la mala experiencia con los dioses sabía que tenía que tener cierto respeto hacia ellos, la ojiperla la miro y se inclino sin decir nada

−hija podemos hablar solo un momento−

−no tenía que ver a Hanabi-chan, Artemisa-sama−hablo la ojiperla en tono serio cuando en serio quería podía parecerse a un verdadero Hyuga algo que diría su padre, la castaña noto que pese al tono le temblaban las piernas

−sí, y estoy con ella ahora mismo, bueno en realidad un clon, necesitaba hablar contigo asolas, ¿nos permites? –pregunto mirando a la castaña

−claro, nos vemos en un rato Hina, sayonara Artemisa-sama−despidió deseándole suerte a la ojiperla cuando la diosa no la veía

− ¿Qué necesita Artemisa-sama? –pregunto la ojiperla nuevamente en tono serio, la diosa sintió un vuelco en su corazón, su hija era dulce pero esta Hinata que estaba justo enfrente de ella era todo lo contrario a la que alguna vez conoció, se sintió feliz eso quería decir que Hiashi había hecho un gran trabajo con la chica

− ¿quieres un helado? –

−no soy Hanabi-chan con un helado no podrá convencerme de hablar con usted−

−lo sé−

−si lo sabe porque pregunta−

−bien vamos al grano quiero tenerte cerca−

−yo no−

−Hinata se que te lastime pero permíteme redimirme no podía estar cerca de ustedes tenia responsabilidades aquí−

− ¿y porque tantos secretos? toda mi vida fue un secreto y mentiras de ti−

−lo sé pero no puedo cambiarlo−

−no me importa−grito estaba sacando toda su furia y dolor cuando vio que su madre los había abandonado, quería salir corriendo y llorar todo lo que necesitaba se dio la vuelta para evitar que su madre viera esas lagrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir, camino a paso lento en realidad porque ya no tenía fuerzas en las piernas

−no soy Poseidón−grito la peliazul mayor tratando de no perder más a su hija−se que el lastimo a tu amiga, pero todos los dioses somos diferentes, tal vez por ser uno de los tres grandes no entienden el sufrimiento que les causa a sus semidioses, pero no te preocupes se que tu amiga estará bien−

−Oka-san−dijo mientras lloraba y caía al piso exhausta, su madre se acerco y la abrazo frotándole la espalda como quien consola a una niña pequeña, la ojiperla siempre necesito el amor de su madre y en esos momento se permitió perdonarla−no creas q…que es…estas per…perdonada del todo tendrás que hacer meritos−dijo de nuevo con su usual tartamudeo

−por supuesto−

00000

Estaba rojo de la ira, como era posible que su hijo tardara tanto, sabía que era un poco distraído pero eso ya era el colmo hacerlo esperar 15 minutos a él, Zeus el grande, el más poderoso de los poderosos, eso era indignante.

−lo siento dattebayo choque con una antigua amiga ¿padre? –pregunto ya que el todo poderoso el señor "oye bájate de mi nube" estaba viendo hacia el otro lado indignado (estaba haciendo rabietas)

−llegas tarde –

−si explicaba que choque con una anti… −

−no me importa, no quiero que se repita –interrumpió

−claro dattebayo –hablo mirando el suelo odiaba cuando su padre se ponía en el plan de "soy el más poderoso nadie me supera, nadie debe de hacer nada sin mi autorización" –padre pronto se harán los combates piensas ayudarme a entrenar –dijo regresando a su estado de animo

−no, siendo el hijo de Zeus debes saber ganar sin ningún esfuerzo no es así Naruto –

−claro padre –en serio esperaba que su padre le ayudara con algunos conflictos con el rasengan bueno ya no había de otra se lo pediría al sabio pervertido

00000

En realidad no estaba tan presionado en llegar, su madre no se molestaría ella era una mujer muy dulce que lo ayudaba y lo entendía, estaba preocupado por su hermana enserio que ella no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar, si llegaba de nuevo tarde su madre/hermana le rompería todas sus marionetas, corría por los pasillos se había quedado dormido solo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada y todavía le faltaba mucho trecho por recorrer, a lo lejos pudo divisar una melena castaña, la reconoció al instante y en ese momento olvido que llevaba prisa, sabía que la chica era menor que él, que era compañera de su hermanito lo cual ayudaba a no conocerla lo suficiente, el era un hombre que admiraba la belleza femenina tal vez de mas (pervertido) conocía cada libro donde hablaban un poco de las chicas (icha-icha) pero ella era diferente con sus ojos color grisáceo claro, y su cabello castaño, no era una chica que llamara mucho la atención pero era una de las pocas personas que no se burlo cuando supo que le gustaban las marionetas al punto de pedirle que le ayudara a manejar hilos de chakra por que le parecía muy interesante así fue como la conoció mas al fondo, ella parecía estar muy emocionada viendo las flores al ser hija de afrodita amaba las flores al igual que su madre, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta situarse a su lado cuando ella noto su presencia.

−Ohayou Kankuro-senpai−

−Ohayou Sari-chan−hablo en tono nervioso sobándose una mejilla y en realidad porque no sabía que decirle a la chica

− ¿ibas a ver a tu madre? –

− ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

−bueno tienes que pasar por este jardín para llegar con los dioses−

−Kankuro−hablo otra voz desde atrás

−oh, es mi hermano debo irme sayonara Sari-chan−

−si, Kankuro-senpai nos vemos luego−dijo la chica con voz decepcionada deseaba decirle al chico de cómo había mejorado en el manejo de los hilos de chakra, manejarlos era una tarea muy difícil ya que tenían que tener precisión sobre el uso de tu chakra, y mantenerlo ya que tienes que poder contralar ya sea un objeto o una persona y eso sin dañarlo o romperlo y eso era algo complicado de lograr tenía que estar en constante entrenamiento.

Siguió a su hermano después de alejarse lo suficiente, cuando llego junto a él suspiro sin realmente proponérselo

−deberías decírselo−

− ¿decirle que? –

−lo que sientes−

− ¿tú que sabes de lo que siento?−se puso a la defensiva

−tal vez yo no conozca mucho sobre las relaciones, en realidad no sé nada, pero sé que podrás perderla si no le dices las cosas claras−

−eso no es nada fácil−

−yo no digo que sea fácil pero en verdad vas a dejar que eso te impida ser feliz−

Se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermanito, como era posible que un chico que apenas tenía contacto con los demás entendiera mejor como debería actuar se sintió tonto, el debería de enseñarle cosas a él y no al revés pero que mas podía hacer si no le aclaraba sus sentimientos a Sari podría perderla y verdad que no quería separarse de ella, alguien más se le podría adelantar.

−tienes razón hablare con ella−

−bien−

−arigato−dijo sonrojado, el pelirrojo solo mostro una sonrisa de lado pero le gusto a ver ayudado a su hermano

−llegan tarde−grito otra voz sorprendiéndolos oh Temari los iba matar se esperaban lo peor de su persona

00000

_Minutos antes…_

Era demasiado tarde, Zeus lo iba a matar, en verdad que lo iba a matar sin prestar la mínima atención al dar vuelta no pudo detenerse al chocar con alguien.

−ya se, ya se fue mi culpa−hablo el rubio sin prestar verdadera atención con quien había chocado

−hola Naruto−dijo la chica con la que había chocado−es un gusto volverte a ver−

− ¿Shion? –pregunto sorprendido, la chica sonrío con arrogancia

− ¿así que me recuerdas? Bueno ¿Cómo podrías olvidarme? –

−no has cambiado nada dattebayo sigues siendo algo arrogante cof, cof, cof−dijo lo ultimo tosiendo sobre su mano

−solo bromeaba pero tú eres un grosero−dijo asiendo un puchero y mirando así otro lado

−no te molestes−dijo picando con su dedo su mejilla que estaba roja de la ira− ¿qué haces aquí?−

−bueno me entere hace com meses que soy una semidiosa−

−igual que yo dattebayo−

−hai, estoy en cuarto−

−eso es imposible, yo estoy en tercero y tenemos la misma edad dattebayo−

−eso es cierto, solo que cuando llegue ya había muchos estudiantes en tercero y decidieron ponerme donde no había tantos estudiantes−

−oh, ya veo ¿quieres que te enseñe el lugar? –

−ya lo conozco Naruto, pero si me ayudaría pasar un tiempo contigo después de todo somos amigos−

−será un placer dattebayo, solo que ahora no puedo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre−

−ah, ¿Quién es tu padre? –

−Zeus dattebayo−

− ¿eres hijo de uno de los tres grandes? –pregunto sorprendida la rubia

−hai−

−yo soy hija de Perséfone−

− ¿Cómo Ino? –

− ¿Ino? –

−es una compañera, también es hija de Perséfone dattebayo−

−oh, sí sé que hay mas hijas de Perséfone en general, haber cuando me la presentas quisiera conocerla y saber si nos parecemos−

−en realidad no mucho−hablo recordando a la rubia a pesar de que ambas eran rubias, eran de otro tono su cabello y sus ojos ambas tenían los ojos claros pero de diferente color−oh, Zeus me va matar ya es muy tarde dattebayo−dijo recordando que tenía que irse

−entonces vete corre−

−hai, nos vemos después dattebayo−

−luego vamos a comer ramen−

−si ramen dattebayo−dijo/grito el rubio realmente feliz

La chica siguió con su camino no se esperaba encontrarse a Naruto, sabía que el estudiaba ahí pero nunca espero verlo, el la había cambiado, ella siempre fue una chica mimada desde pequeña la consintieron demasiado tenía todo lo quería, incluso llego a pensar que los demás tenía que morir por ella, su madre a pesar de que no era biológica la cuido mucho cuando su padre murió, cuando lamentablemente su madre falleció fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus poderes, pues podía predecir la muerte de los demás, ella no pensó que en verdad perdería a su madre en esa época, Naruto fue el único que la puso en su lugar y que le había hablado del mundo real es por eso que se volvieron amigos.

Estaba realmente feliz desde que conoció a Naruto a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban bien se enamoro de él solo esperaba que el ya haya superado a la pelirosa, la chica no le desagradaba pero le dolía saber que jamás tendría el amor de su querido rubio.

00000

El silencio era un tanto incomodo, nunca sabia que decir cuando estaba frente a su padre, el era muy estricto quería que fuera el mejor pero a veces no podía complacerlo.

− ¿Zeus-sama? –hablo una voz interrumpiendo el silencio

−dime, Izumo−

−señor, la señora Aura-sama llama a junta a todos los dioses−hablo el compañero de Izumo, Kotetsu

−dijo que era algo urgente−hablo Izumo

−bien, voy ahora mismo, nos vemos Naruto−

−sí, padre−después de eso Zeus desapareció en una nube que dejo rayos a su paso

− ¿Qué es lo que sucede dattebayo? –

−no lo sabemos Naruto−hablaron los dos guardias al unisonó

00000

−madre no creo que esto sea necesario−hablo el pelirrojo

−sí lo es esa chica debe de saber que no puede romper las reglas−dijo ella en tono serio

−pero ella no hizo nada−

−hablaremos de eso en otro momento, Gaara-kun, Aika recibirá un castigo−

00000

Artemisa estaba más feliz que nunca sus hijas hablaban con ella unidas como debió haber sido desde hace tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta que Hinata había criado a Hanabi como si fuera su hija y que la niña estaba muy consentida por su hermana mayor pero que aun así ellas se llevaban muy bien.

− ¿Artemisa-sama?−

−dime Ko−

−la señora Aura-sama llama a junta a todos los dioses−

−entiendo voy en seguida, tal vez esto se deba que posponer hijas−

−claro Oka-san−

−ha…hai−

−bien las veré después−sin más desapareció en una nube de humo

Hola como están se que ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero no puedo subir los cap desde mi cel y normalmente no uso mucho la laptop ya saben la escuela y el trabajo y bueno ahora pude ya que tengo un esguince en el tobillo y como ven ahora estoy de incapacidad y tengo que estar aquí…pero bueno hay cosas buenas dentro de las malas ¿no? Y por eso ahora me da el tiempo de subir…


	7. Reglas

00000

Capitulo 7

Reglas, ¿Shukaku? Entrenamiento

_Horas antes…_

La castaña vio todo desde una esquina estaba feliz por su amiga ella se merecía el amor de una madre, a pesar de tener siempre a muchas personas alrededor necesito el amor que nadie más le podía dar, siguió caminando por los pasillos quería que su amiga tuviera un momento a solas con su madre.

Desde lejos diviso a Gaara que caminaba con los brazos cruzados en dirección a la ojiperla, ella tenía que evitar que el chico viera algo que seguro para la ojiperla sería vergonzoso.

−Gaara-kun−saludo la chica

−Ohayou Aika−

− ¿A dónde vas? −

−a ver a mi madre –dijo sorprendido sabia que la castaña no se metía en los asuntos de los demás

−bueno, ¿puedo acompañarte? Es que quiero conocer a algunos dioses− desde atrás de la castaña, vio no melenas peli azuladas abrazadas ¿así que eso era?

−seria un gusto que me acompañes demo creo debemos de ir por algo primero así que vamos por aquí−dijo desviándose para que la castaña se relajara

− ¿quién es tu madre?− pregunto

−es Aura la diosa de los vientos, demo como yo soy poseedor del Shukaku, no controlo el viento sino la arena−

−ah, gomen siento si te moleste con mis preguntas−

− no me molestan tus preguntas eres una de las pocas personas que no se asustan al saber que tengo un demonio dentro−

−bueno considero que eso es una ventaja, para ti para convertirte en un semidios muy poderoso−

−**quiero conocerla**−

−no−

−perdón−

−gomen, no era para ti era para el Shukaku a veces es algo molesto−

−habla contigo en tu cabeza, eso es sorprendente−dijo mientras daba pequeños brinquitos por la emoción

−en serio, ¿quieres conocerlo? –

−se puede−

−hai−hablo con un movimiento de manos el Shukaku apareció como un mapache pero del tamaño de un pequeño gato

−oh en verdad que es lindo−

−**yo no soy lindo, tú no puedes ignorar mi grandeza**−hablo el Shukaku auto alabándose más de lo necesario

−es algo arrogante verdad−

−ni te lo imaginas−

−pero creí que al ser demonio seria más grande−

−**si mostrara mi tamaño normal te morirías de miedo**−

−no lo creo pequeño Shukaku−

−**no me digas pequeño**−

−pe-que-ño−se burlo la castaña cuidando en separar bien las silabas para molestar al mapache

−eres la primera que parece no tenerle miedo−

−en realidad, sé que si algo pasara tu podrás controlarlo, confió en ti−el chico sintió una inconfundible alegría en definitiva la Terumi era su amiga−pero no soy la única estoy segura que Hina-chan también confía en ti−el chico se sonrojo por la mención de la ojiperla la castaña lo noto eso confirmaba la teoría de que él sentía algo por su amiga lo cual le agradaba, sabía que no lastimaría con intención a su amiga.

−**oigan me están escuchando**−

−gomen Shukaku−se disculpo la Terumi

−oye en serio quieres conocer a mi madre o podrías quedarte con Shukaku un momento quiero estar con mi madre sin tener que cuidar a la bola de pelos−

−**yo no soy una bola de pelos**−

−creo que le queda muy bien−dijo riéndose –me encantaría cuidarlo pero yo no lo sé controlar−

−no te preocupes su fuerza está guardada en mi interior así que no puede causar nada grave, demo si se pone loco solo mójalo y se calmara el al ser un demonio de la arena le quitara los pocos poderes que tiene−

−claro, vete con cuidado yo cuidare al Shukaku−

−**porque nadie ha pedido mi opinión**−

−porque nadie la necesita−dijo el pelirrojo

−**como puedes ignorarme mocoso te aplastaría con mi arena…**−

−pero no puedes−interrumpió el chico−bueno te lo encargo te paso a buscar a tu dormitorio como a la siete−

−hai, nos vemos después−se despidió viendo como el pelirrojo se perdía por los pasillos

00000

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos con el mapache a su lado, de repente se le ocurrió algo, se detuvo un momento fijándose bien en que nadie la viera.

−dime Shukaku quieres conocer un lugar, para que me ayudes a entrenar−

−**no**–

−te daré de comer lo que quieras−

− **¿carne?−**pregunto con una cara de perrito mojado

−por supuesto siempre y cuando te comportes−

−**claro niña, me agradas**−

−lo sé−

−**y yo soy el arrogante**−

−ven te cargare, siempre y cuando no le digas a Gaara donde vamos nadie debe de saber aun−dijo levantando al pequeño mapache del suelo

−**será un secreto entre tú y yo siempre y cuando haya doble reacción de carne en mi plato**−

−eres un chantajista−

−**por supuesto**−

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la burbuja, el Shukaku se sorprendió aunque no lo exteriorizo, llegaron al departamento de la dama.

−**así que si eres hija de Poseidón**−

−hai, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar al ser el demonio de la arena tu poder podría causarme problemas ya que esta vez vamos a estar en donde no hay agua−relato la castaña entrando con el pequeño mapache al cuarto de entrenamiento, cuando lo bajo le pido al cuarto que se hiciera más grande y se convirtiera en un desierto−solo te pido que no me lastimes, puedes convertirte en tu forma real−

−**será un placer y no te lastimare**−

Estuvieron peleando durante 30 minutos aproximadamente, la castaña era buena para esquivar los ataques y para pelea en cuerpo a cuerpo, también para ocultarse lo que ayudaba a que los ataques del mismísimo demonio no surtieran efecto pero aun no podía usar el agua.

−**descansemos un momento**−pidió el Shukaku –**deberías aprender a usar el agua del desierto**−hablo el mapache sentado lamiendo su pata

−en el desierto no hay agua−puntualizo la castaña

−**si la hay, particularmente el desierto es seco pero como puedes notar en todas partes hay partículas que pueden crear el agua y distintos elementos como la arena en mi caso normalmente en un campo donde no hay arena podemos sacar minerales del suelo lo suficiente para crear la arena es una regla de los demonios**−explico Shukaku dejando sorprendida a la castaña

−entiendo déjame intentarlo−aunque lo intento y pudo crear una pequeña pelota de agua esta exploto cuando la intento mover a su antojo

−**concentra tu chakra, siente como las partículas se juntan y relájate esto es algo difícil**−

−ok−hablo la castaña poco a poco pudo contralar las distintas partículas y hacer una pelota de agua que pudo manejar, aunque tenía que estar en constante presión para que no se reventara, crear el elemento era mucho más difícil de lo que creyó

−**bien ya que lo lograste vernos si lo puedes aplicar en combate**−

La chica trago pesado eso significaba que el entrenamiento no sería fácil, se estaba arrepintiendo de pedirle que la ayudara eso "le iba a doler"

00000

Estaban hablando de todo un poco, en realidad el no intervenía mucho pero le agradaba compartir con su familia.

−Gaara-kun saca al Shukaku para que coma algo−

−ah, hoy no lo traje madre−hablo en tono serio sus hermanos guardaron silencio eso era malo

−sabes que es una regla que los jinchuriki no deben dejar a sus demonios ¿Dónde está? –

−esta con una amiga−

−ella no lo sabrá controlar−

−madre no tiene todos sus poderes−

−no importa la lastimara−dijo realmente preocupada

−ella estará bien es semidiosa de Poseidón−ella suspiro realmente sorprendida ¿esa chica era la que tenia al Shukaku?

−ella no es semidiosa de Poseidón−hablo seria

− ¿madre? –dijo Temari sorprendida ella no solía usar ese tono para nada

−Baki−mando a llamar la diosa−convoca a los dioses a junta, también mándale a llamar a ¿Cómo se llama? −

−Aika Terumi−hablo, sabía que si no lo decía tendría más problemas

−a ella y dile que traiga al Shukaku−

00000

El silencio no era incomodo ellas estaban acostumbradas al silencio, sabían que había muchas personas con ojos blancos como ellas en el palacio de Artemisa y de Apolo pero no habían conocido a nadie, desde tiempos inmemorables los Hyugas eran sirvientes de la diosa por eso los ojos blancos, dentro de millones de Hyugas solo unos cuantos eran llamados a servir era por eso que no muchos sabían de la existencia de los dioses, el padre de ellas era el líder del clan por lo mismo el no podía servir, era algo extraño que su madre terminara estando con un Hyuga y que ellas fueran unos Hyugas era claro que los hermanos tenían que estar conectados con los Hyugas pero era extraño todavía asimilarlo.

− ¿señoritas me podrían ayudar? –hablo Ko

−hai/ha…hai−

−en que podemos ayudarte−hablo la ojiperla menor

−me pidieron que encontrara a su amiga la señorita Terumi pero no sé donde se encuentra podrían ayudarme a buscarla quieren que este en la sala de los dioses en cinco minutos−

−ah, no te preocupes nosotras le avisamos−

−arigato, me retiro−cuando se hubo ido las chicas se miraron nerviosas

−a de estar en su departamento−

−espero que esto no sea al…algo ma…malo−dijo preocupada la ojiperla mayor

−tendremos que llamarla por el collar−

−ha…hai−las dos sacaron entre sus ropas un pergamino donde escribieron sus nombres con sangre de un momento a otro la escritura se desvaneció esperaron unos segundos y luego la Terumi apareció a lado de ellas

− ¿Por qué me llamaban? –pregunto la castaña sorprendida era la primera vez que utilizaban el pergamino que le había dado Ao a Aika, si necesitaba que estuviera en su habitación urgente, su collar brillaba por un momento lo que la ayudaba a tomar lo que necesitaba para luego retirarse, en los brazos de la castaña estaba el Shukaku realmente cansado.

−los dioses te llamaban, ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto la ojiperla menor dándose cuenta del demonio

−es Shukaku, el demonio de la arena−

− ¿por qu…que lo tienes tu?−pregunto la peliazul

−Gaara-kun me pidió que lo cuidara, estaba ayudándome a entrenar−las chicas vieron al demonio con sorpresa−no se preocupen no dirá nada, ni su mismísimo jinchuriki lo sabrá pero, el ya sabe toda la historia−refiriéndose al Shukaku que estaba apenas despierto al no estar cerca de Gaara su fuerza se iba más rápido.

−ah−dijo la ojiperla mayor en realidad porque no le salía nada mas−deberías irte ya te esperan−dijo después de haberse tranquilizado

−bien me retiro creo que iré con el Shukaku no puedo dejarlo solo−

−hai/ha...hai−

00000

Estaba esperando que los dioses hablaran, estaba nerviosa su padre la miraba con desaprobación pensaba que ya no le iba a afectar pero enserio que le dolía, también estaban los hermanos de la arena, Gaara la miraba con un impregnado lo siento en su rostro

−Aika porque usted tiene al Shukaku de la arena en sus brazos−pregunto Hades molesto

−pues vera lo que sucede es que el Shukaku quería conocerme−dijo evitando mencionar que el pelirrojo se lo pidió porque en verdad sabia que estarían en problemas

−el jinchuriki no debería alejarse del demonio por mucho tiempo el poder del Shukaku se pudo haber descontrolado−dijo Artemisa en realidad no estaba molesta pero eso merecía un castigo

−no lo creo el está cansado pero no ha hecho nada−dijo la chica firme ella podía controlar al Shukaku con agua

−mira niña no importa lo que paso, tal vez tu solo querías al demonio para lastimar al Olimpo después de todo no sabemos ni de quien eres semidiosa−dijo Zeus, la castaña se sorprendió ellos creían que los atacaría solo por lo que paso con Poseidón eso ya era el colmo, los hermanos de la arena entendieron el comportamiento de su madre ellos creían que Aika los odiaba al punto de hacer una guerra con los dioses, Poseidón no dijo nada pero se sorprendió por la acusación pero él no podía hacer nada

−oiga no le permito que me ha…−

−**silencio, como pueden decir tal idiotez Aika-chan me estaba cuidando es una de las primeras que conozco que no me tiene miedo, me trata bien y en todos los años que llevo viviendo jamás he atacado al Olimpo, siempre he estado a su favor pero si osan decir otra cosa como esa, no me molestaría proteger a Aika**−grito furioso el Shukaku bajándose de un salto de los brazos de la chica, por su reciente entrenamiento sabia que las emociones de la chica se podían descontrolar y todo el mundo se daría cuenta de sus poderes

−Shukaku-kun−hablo con un hilo de voz la chica él, la estaba apoyando a pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente, además de darse cuenta de las intenciones del mapache intento tranquilizarse lo más posible

−cállate demonio, desde ahora Aika Terumi será expulsada de los terrenos del Olimpo−ordeno Zeus, la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía estaba demasiado molesta

−por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el Shukaku, Aika-chan es mi amiga la primera que tengo aparte de Hinata-chan, por eso si quieren echarla no soy el único que peleara para que se quede−hablo el pelirrojo realmente molesto como era posible por algo que él había hecho castigaran a la castaña−si algo le pasa a Aika-chan no solo yo abogare por ella −

−así que también serás expulsado−dedujo Hades

−claro que no, yo no lo permitiré−dijo Aura no creyó que esto llegaría a tanto

−las chicas Hyugas y Neji Hyuga hijos de Apolo y Artemisa estará con nosotros, así como Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, estarán Ten-ten Ama y Rock Lee, Naruto Namikaze estará a nuestro favor al igual que Sasuke Uchiha por ser amigo del rubio y si el esta todas las semidiosas estarán a su favor, y no solo eso también la guardiana Mei Terumi, no creo que en serio quieran una guerra con los semidioses−hablo seguro de si el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los padres de los antes mencionados

−en realidad yo no conozco a la chica pero creo que esta es una injusticia así que yo y mi hermano Kankuro también estaremos al favor de la rebelión, al igual que Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi−hablo la rubia con seguridad y el chico hizo una afirmación con su cabeza

−**y también los nueve demonios, estarán a mi favor yo también hare rebelión en contra de ustedes**−dijo el Shukaku moviendo la cola

−arigato−dijo la chica en un sollozo todos la miraron con cara de sorpresa−gomen, demo no es necesario Gaara-kun−

−pero…−quiso objetar

−si los dioses desconfían de mi no les daré más razones, yo no hecho nada así que podrían incluso quitarme mis poderes pero no deseo arrastrar conmigo a mis amigos−

−no serás expulsada ni nada creo que es obvio que aun aunque no lo pidas ellos pelearan contigo−hablo Poseidón que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se sintió orgulloso de la chica en verdad que se arrepentía el haberlo lastimado todos los dioses sabían la verdad así que decidieron no intervenir, y estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras

−arigato−hablo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara en realidad porque le dolía verlo a los ojos

−podrías mirarme−pidió Poseidón todos se dieron cuenta que él quería ver sus ojos

Ella miro a Poseidón y los demás dioses, todos se sorprendieron cuando sus ojos cambiaron de tono a un azul, era el mismo tono de ojos que Poseidón de un momento a otro sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, obviamente que no se había dado cuenta de ese cambio.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa y molesta que sintió como el agua del lugar se estaba preparando para atacar en una manera de relajarse controlo que el agua no saliera disparada sintió un cambio extraño pero no le tomo importancia.

Poseidón no podía decir nada su hija era una digna representante del mar solo esperaba que no lo odiara−pueden retirarse, Aika quédate un momento−

−**si pasa cualquier cosa me avisas**−hablo el Shukaku ya cuando todos se retiraban

−arigato Shukaku-kun−

Después de unos segundos donde la chica no calmaba sus nervios, Poseidón por fin hablo.

− ¿me odias?−pregunto sorprendiendo a todos incluso la chica, el necesitaba saberlo

−hai−hablo segura en realidad ya no quería tener nada con el dios solo demostraría que era su hija para ayudar al mar y sus criaturas −demo a pesar de eso, no atacaría el Olimpo porque usted no es todo en el Olimpo–dijo sorprendiendo a los dioses por las palabras, Poseidón sintió un vuelco en su corazón ahora era él, el herido

−se que no me odiaras muy pronto por…−

−gomen pero mis sentimientos no suelen cambiar, usted no es mi padre así que no creo que importe si lo odio o no−interrumpió

−si importa porque…−

−Aika puedes retirarte−hablo Atenea

−hai−se fue sin decir más solo dio una reverencia y se fue

− ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Poseidón? –pregunto la diosa cuando la chica se había retirado

−nada es solo que no quiero que me odie−

−lamentablemente ahora es inevitable tenemos que descubrir lo que planea él y luego le dirás la verdad a la chica si−animo Artemisa

−hai−en realidad siempre quiso tener un semidios pero ahora no podía estar cerca de ella

Solo por la tardanza ya saben les dejo el siguiente capitulo antes

Disclaimer: Naruto no pertence ni siquiera sus personajes todo es de Kishimoto, solo las ideas de esta historia son mias espero que les guste di no al PLAGIO….


	8. ¿Capricho?

00000

Capitulo 8

¿Capricho?, no tan discreto como cree

En verdad se sentía cansada su amiga después de sus entrenamientos nocturnos con los espadachines, 8 semanas habían pasado, la Terumi las ayudaba a entrenar a ellas y eso en verdad que las tenía muy agotadas no sabía cómo Aika lo soportaba, bueno en realidad si sabía qué se dormía en las clases cuando nadie miraba y por supuesto en los descansos, obviamente estaba cansada pero aun así siguió con los entrenamientos para ella era muy importante, todavía no las llevaba pues decía que el entrenador que tenía en estos momentos era demasiado estricto como para llevarlas pero se sentía bien pues la castaña estaba feliz de ser entrenada por ellos

Después de hablar con los dioses las chicas estaban nerviosas por lo que eran mucho más cuidadosas al entrenar, Shukaku pasaba a veces el tiempo con las chicas al igual que Gaara, el demonio y la castaña solían escabullirse para entrenar el control del agua en el desierto, mientras Gaara salía o hablaba con la ojiperla mayor.

−levántate Aika-chan –hablo moviendo un poco a la castaña ganándose un gruñido de protesta

−un minuto más−bostezo la castaña

−ya es tarde y todavía no te arreglas, llegaremos tarde−reitero la ojiperla

−está bien−se levanto pero aun así se veía realmente cansada se metió a bañar y después de 15 minutos ya estaba con el uniforme puesto

−ven vamos a desayunar y luego a clases−hablo la ojiperla

00000

_Horas antes…_

Salía del baño con una tolla en la cintura y secándose el cabello cuando percibió a la Terumi sentada en su cama.

− ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido

− ¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto en tono sensual ella a su vez levantándose venia con su ropa de entrenamiento como él la había visto ya en varias ocasiones y sin chaqueta, unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, verlos lo calentó.

La agarro por la cintura y la acerco a él, ella soltó un quejido sorprendida, el no espero mas y la beso al principio fue caliente, y húmedo era la forma en que lo describiría, ella soltó un suspiro y él lo aprovecho para meterle la lengua y explorar su cavidad sintió como posaba sus manos en su pecho fue inevitable exclamar un gemido al contacto de sus frías manos con su torso, las fue moviendo por el largo de su pecho, el empezó a lamer su cuello ganándose aun mas suspiros por parte de la castaña la mordió.

−ahh Uchiha−grito la castaña su miembro se engroso mas si era posible

−Sasuke−soltó el quería oírlo de sus labios

−Sa…Sasuke−hablo entrecortadamente pues Sasuke la seguía besando el cuello dejándole una que otra marca

−recuerda ese nombre porque será la único que grites por el resto de la noche−dijo y le quito la blusa con decisión, vio el sujetador de encaje blanco que había visto la primera vez que la había visto entrenar la recostó en la cama y sin previo aviso lamio sus senos por encima de la tela, sintió como sus pezones se endurecían la estaba excitando y le gustaba ser el, que lo provocaba

−ohh mmm que rico−suspiro la chica−Sa…Sasuke más por favor ya no aguanto−gimió la chica eso lo calentó

−todavía es joven la noche, preciosa−dijo y le quito poco a poco el pantalón que traía puesto acariciando sus muslos en el proceso quería disfrutarlo después de todo era su primera vez aunque fuera difícil de creer vio las bragas que hacían juego, y se emociono, se estiro de nuevo y volvió a atacar su senos aun faltaba mucho, lamia seductoramente el inicio del sujetador para meter su mano dentro y acariciarlo mientras su boca atacaba el otro monte, el aire se volvía viciado, pero no podía importarle menos al sentir como se retorcía entre sus caricias aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, ya no traía la toalla que lo cubría se le había caído cuando la había acostado en la cama la siguió besando y ella arqueo la espalda el aprovecho eso para liberar los senos de la chica cuando se levanto para poder observarlos sin nada que le estorbara…

Despertó con la respiración agitada y caliente le dolía a horrores su miembro vio sobre su cama y vio que el rubio dormía, se encamino al baño y se quito sus pantalones y su bóxers liberando su erección esto se estaba volviendo costumbre soñaba con ella cada noche y tenía que bañarse con agua helada, se metió a la bañera dando un suspiro estaba demasiado caliente, al principio pensó que era un capricho por todo lo que había vivido con su padre y que ella pasaba por lo mismo pero cada noche se convencía más de la idea de que ese algo que sentía era mucho más que eso aunque todavía no supiera que era lo descubriría, todavía era temprano lo malo es que todavía su amiguito no quería bajar, estaba orgulloso levantado y excitado, pensó en el sueño nuevamente, y eso no lo ayudo a deshacerse de su problema si no que lo empeoro mas.

Cuando empezó a relajarse después de una extenuante y larga ducha debería decir y de que su problema bajara, tocaron la puerta desesperadamente.

−Teme sal, se nos va ser tarde dattebayo−grito el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta vio la hora no les daría tiempo a desayunar

−hmp−salió con una toalla y secándose el cabello rememorando el sueño

−te tardas más que una chica−dijo el rubio encerrándose en el baño y esquivando el zapato que le había lanzado su amigo

…

−muevete dobe−dijo terminándose de vestir

−por tu culpa no voy a alcanza a desayunar mi preciado ramen dattebayo−grito el rubio desde el baño

−hmp−

Salieron apresuradamente a su clase los castigarían si llegaban tarde, el rubio vio como corría la ojiperla y la castaña del lado contrario se movió estorbándole el paso a su amigo para no chocar con la ojiperla y en ese momento vieron como los otros dos caían.

00000

Pasaban corriendo por los pasillos ya se les hacia tarde y todo porque no se decidían que desayunar y cuando se sentaron a comer se dieron cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y a la primera hora tenían a Asuma-sensei las iban a castigar eso si que era un problema, seguían corriendo Hinata iba justo enfrente cuando se dio cuenta que no era la única que corría para alcanzar la clase, un rubio y un azabache corrían también para llegar a clase.

−apúrate teme o Asuma-sensei nos castigara dattebayo−grito y justo antes de chocar con la ojiperla se movieron los dos estorbándoles el paso a sus amigos inevitablemente cayeron al suelo el sobre ella

−hmp−solo se escucho decir por parte del azabache esquivando al rubio

Sentía un peso extra sobre ella sabía que había chocado y que ahora estaba en el suelo cuando abrió los ojos vio unos ojos negros que la veían intensamente casi inconscientemente se sonrojo fue pequeño pero estaba ahí, el estaba demasiado cerca y sentía su respiración en sus labios, nunca estuvo tan cerca de un hombre, tenia buenos amigos que en alguna ocasión la abrazaban pero jamás en esa poción si él se movía un poco podría besarla y eso la hizo temblar, ella no era tonta sabía que era un beso y todo lo demás pero jamás había sido besada.

−am… te puedes quitar de encima−hablo con un hilo de voz ahora sabia como se sentía Hinata cuando estaba en una situación así

−hmp−gruño por lo bajo se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse si no estuvieran los demás la hubiera besado

− ¿es…están bi…bien?−pregunto nerviosa, estar cerca de Naruto la ponía mal casi a punto de desmayarse si se le acercaban podrían notar como su corazón latía desbocado

−si−respondió la castaña ya más tranquila sabia como se sentía la ojiperla cerca del rubio

−bueno creo que debemos irnos a clase dattebayo o asuma-sensei no castigara−hablo el rubio rascándose la cabeza estaba sorprendido pensó que el azabache se molestaría por chocar con una chica y el sería el primero en levantarse pero parecía que él no se quería alejar hasta que ella se lo pidió eso comportamiento era extraño−tal vez son imaginaciones mías− pensó después de todo su amigo era asexual ¿verdad?

−vamos Hina−hablo la castaña tomando a la ojiperla y jalándola para ir más rápido sabía que no se movería por lo nerviosa que estaba

Llegando al salón y notaron que el sensei todavía no llegaba suspiraron y todos se sentaron en sus lugares atrás de ellos entro la pelirroja mirando mal a la castaña pero esta no le tomo importancia

−gracias−dijo la ojiperla por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara excepto la castaña

−de nada−respondió con el mismo tono

− Ohayou Hina-chan, Aika-chan−saludo una voz desde atrás

− Ohayou Kiba-kun, Shino-kun –saludo la castaña

− Oha… Ohayou Kiba-kun, Shi…Shino-kun –hablo la ojiperla Shino solo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza

En ese momento entro Asuma-sensei al aula quitando todo tipo de plática que se pudo haber formado.

00000

_Unos días atrás…_

Corría por los pasillos ya era bastante tarde se había quedado dormida, tan solo de pensarlo se le helaban los huesos en serio que Zabuza-sensei la iba a castigar tal vez con 100. 000 sentadillas o pararse de cabeza, eso era lo que la esperaba en verdad que él era muy estricto ahora si temía por su seguridad tal vez Poseidón lo había expulsado del mar y se estaba desquitando. De repente al dar la vuelta choco con alguien.

−fíjate por donde caminas−dijo esa voz realmente molesta cuando se dio cuenta con quien había chocado se arrepintió de gritarle a la chica

−Uchiha−gruño como era posible que chocara con él en ese preciso momento−fue culpa de ambos−

−hmp−en realidad por primera vez se le había quitado más que el habla

− ¿es lo único que sabes decir? –

−hmp−no pudo decir más quería tomarla como en su sueño, se arrepentido de decir eso ¿lo creía estúpido? ¿Tal vez?

−exacto−

−yo bueno…−intento explicar

− no importa me tengo que ir−se levanto y siguió por su camino−gomen por chocar contigo−

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? El era un Uchiha no debería quedarse sin habla, parecía chica con esa actitud, ¿tal vez era el Karma? El había sido malo con todas las chicas que lo seguían tal vez eso el precio que tenía que pagar al acercarse a la chica ¿pero quién sabe realmente?

00000

Esperaba pacientemente a que su acompañante llegara la conocía lo suficiente para saber que llegaría tarde después de todo era exactamente como su primo en el mejor de los sentidos solo que mucho mas femenina al menos en la personalidad casi eran idénticos, empezó a ver las distintas ardillas y aves se preparaban para dormir, una ardilla se acerco hasta él y le entrego una bellota

−gracias, pequeña es para mí espera ¿verdad?, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme ¿has visto a una chica muy hermosa de pelo blanco? –dijo mientras que la ardilla parecía que hablaba−oh ya entiendo no la has visto, pero si ella es una muy buena amiga−dijo mientras le daba unos frutos secos de comer

−así que soy hermosa−dijo una voz femenina desde atrás mientras el chico se levantaba y la ardilla se marchaba

−si−dijo este serio pero de una forma incluso tierna

−lo único que no me gusto es que dijiste que soy tu amiga−

−bueno todavía no somos más que eso, además de que no creo que a Suigetsu le guste que salga con su prima−

−mi primo no puede opinar nada en primera porque es mi vida y en segunda porque soy mayor que él−

−eso no quiere decir que no sea sobre protector, además de que es mi mejor amigo−

−el debe entender que yo te quiero−dijo esta mientras se acercaba para darle un beso al chico que correspondió con parsimonia ella sabía que Jugo también la quería pero era algo difícil para el decirle, pues estaba en medio sin proponérselo Suigetsu quien no quería que su prima tuviera amoríos con nadie

−yo también te quiero− dijo después de dejarla de besar, ella sonrió poco a poco mostrando unos perfectos dientes, era la única chica de su familia que no tenia los dientes parecidos a un tiburón

−vaya, vaya esto es interesante−dijo una voz que parecía divertida

−Suigetsu−dijeron los dos al unisonó

−dejare pasar esto ¿si me dicen la verdad son novios?−pregunto aun con una sonrisa torcían que incluso a cualquiera le daría miedo pero ninguno se inmuto

−si−dijeron ambos a pesar de las posibles consecuencias

−bien, me voy, solo porque me agrada el grandote además de que sería el único que aceptaría que saliera con mi prima mas te vale no lastimarla−dijo mientras se desvanecía en un charco de agua y los otros dos suspiraban, el no dio mucha información pero en realidad le daba miedo enfrentarse al peli naranja

−entonces en donde estábamos−dijo con voz insinuadora la peliblanca

−en esto−dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo

00000

Sus brazos lechosos abrazaban fieramente su cuello, estaba sintiendo que nunca había sentido, las manos de el recorrían habilidosas su espalda y cintura algo que ya conocía de antemano, habían estado juntos demasiadas veces como para negarlo, le gustaba como se volvía en la intimidad, ¡los callados son los peores!, definitivamente, aunque más bien el pelinegro era más flojo que callado pero estaba cerca de la verdad, desde que comenzaron a salir ella logro sacar la parte más despierta de él, cuando estaba con ella no parecía un flojo, aunque a sus hermanos no les había parecido nada la relación que mantenían lo habían aceptado con el tiempo, Shikamaru era un genio y había logrado que ellos lo aceptaran, su compañera de cuarto estaría entrenando toda la tarde así que tenían el tiempo justo para aprovecharlo

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, la alzo en brazos, así ella envolvió su piernas en su cadera profundizando el contacto de sus sexos, sin romper el beso se acercaron a la cama el quedo sobre ella, en cuestión de segundos la ropa estorbosa desapareció, dejándolos desnudos recorriendo los cuerpos ya conocidos, se besaron con pasión trasmitiendo su amor, hacerlo ahí era peligroso pero ellos estaban más que acostumbrados, ambos eran de mentes estratégicas así que tenían todo un plan para las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, el comenzó a recorrer sus hombros y cuello, saboreando el sabor salado por la capa de sudor que surcaba su piel, beso cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que conocía como la palma de su a mano

−Shika…− gimió ella estaba tan rebosante de excitación que sintió como sus paredes se contraían por el repentino orgasmo que sintió cuando él la recorría con maestría sus manos fueron a parar a la espalda de el arañándolo con brusquedad, mientras él seguía en lo suyo, se adentro a ella marcando el ritmo de las estocadas, primero lentamente, pero que poco a poco iban en aumento, llevándose consigo la cordura de ambos

−Temari−grito él cuando llegaron juntos al clímax se besaron tapándose con las sabanas, mientras ella quedaba dormida en su pecho, y él con una marcada sonrisa de felicidad se fue al mundo de los sueños junto con su acompañante

00000

_Tiempo actual…_

Miraba a la Terumi cada que podía ella estaba recargada en la ventana claramente dormida, desde la vez que fueron a ver a los dioses ella parecía más cansada se sorprendería si no supiera porque, pero el sabia que la chica entrenaba todas las noches, una ocasión escapando del dobe ya que había tirado una caja de ramen a la basura por molestarlo, la vio.

**FLASBACK**

Estaba golpeando una árbol se veía realmente molesta vio como poco a poco la chica utilizaba más fuerza.

−deberías descansar Aika-chan−hablo desde lejos una ojiperla pero no era la Hyuga que conocía esta era castaña, vio que era más pequeña tal vez todavía de primero después de todo ellos tenían 16 años y Aika 15 años y ella parecía de unos once

−solo un poco mas−dijo la castaña

−bien haz lo que quieras pero entre más te esfuerces te lastimaras así que me voy tengo que dormir−hablo la pequeña−nos vemos mañana a las 4 no llegues tarde, me despides de mi onne-san−dijo moviendo la mano sin voltearse

−ahh−suspiro la castaña

−mira te traje agua Aika-chan−dijo una voz el azabache se sorprendió de que no tartamudeara− ¿y Hanabi-chan?–

−se fue−soltó la castaña−dijo que tenía que dormir−

−entonces vámonos también−pidió la ojiperla ganándose una negación por parte de la castaña se sentó a su lado−ahh−dio un hondo suspiro−me conoces sabes que yo tartamudeo todo el tiempo excepto contigo Aika-chan−inicio la ojiperla−demo yo también te conozco sé porque haces esto−

−quiero demostrarle a él y a todos que soy su hija, después de lo que paso tengo más razones para demostrarles a los dioses de quien soy hija entiéndeme−hablo en forma de reproche, el chico se sorprendió ¿de qué hablaban?

−te entiendo pero así solo te lastimaras casi no duermes−

−no importa pronto le demostrare a él y a todo el mundo quien soy−

−un día de estos te morirás de cansancio−quiso hacer entender a su amiga

−está bien−hablo ella−solo te concederé el que deje de entrenar una hora menos−

−dos−suplico la ojiperla

−como quieras, pero desde mañana, ve a dormir te acompaño en un rato−

−ok−dijo con voz apagada

Cuando desapareció de la vista la castaña se levanto y siguió golpeando el árbol no le importaba salir herida pero quería demostrarle a todos que ella era hija de Poseidón.

El azabache recordó que hace no menos de un año el también hacia lo mismo para que Hades estuviera orgulloso, pero con el paso del tiempo su esperanza de ser reconocido termino, después de que su padre le dijera que aun así no sería como su hermano decidió dejarlo de intentar, todavía entrenaba pero ya no con la misma determinación, temía que la chica se desilusionara y saliera herida entendía lo que era ese dolor, si estaba en sus manos la ayudaría, cuando se iba a levantar a ver si la ayudaba a entrenar vio como esta se detenía y se quitaba la chaqueta, se sorprendió tenía una delantera de infarto se sonrojo jamás en su vida se imagino que ella ocultara eso, se quedo viéndola un largo rato hasta que se fue tal vez otra ocasión intentaría ayudarla a entrenar, pero ahora solo desea verla más seguido sin esa pesada chamarra.

**FIN DEL ****FLASBACK**

Desde entonces pasaba las noches viéndola entrenar por una hora entrenaba con las ojiperlas, y luego se quedaba una hora más sola cuando daban las 6 de la mañana se retiraba la veía desde ese día, esperaba cuando se quedaba sola y se quitaba la chamarra a causa del calor no lo hacía muy seguido pero lo esperaba con ansias cada noche se estaba volviendo un espía pero no le importaba la chica le interesaba.

Todos hablaban y el no despegaba la vista de la respiración acompasada de la castaña, de repente llego la guardia Kurenai-sensei, vio como la ojiperla movía a la castaña para despertarla y esta daba un gran bostezo.

Suspiro después de todo sabía que si la observaba de mas se darían cuenta y no quería los estúpidos comentarios del dobe, aunque era discreto sabia que el pelirrojo parecía haberse dado cuenta pero no le interesaba el no diría nada después de todo.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Gaara no era el único que se había dado cuenta de sus miradas, otros dos pares de ojos lo observaban con detenimiento, era demasiado "interesante", las miradas dirigidas a la castaña, lástima que ella no se daba cuenta de ellas. Después de todo Sasuke no era tan discreto como pensaba que lo era.

….

Hola perdón por la tardanza se ha pasado mucho desde que publique un capitulo espero que alguien aun lea la historia y les guste pero no había tenido tiempo de publicarla aunque ya tengo los capítulos prometo terminarla y actualizar con mucha más continuidad gracias

Saludos…


End file.
